Double Jeu
by Eline Moon
Summary: Edward et Jasper s'aiment. Mais il est difficile d'avouer ses sentiments quand on ne sait pas s'ils sont partagés. Mais un secret viendra mettre en danger cette amoure presque parfait. Que cache les jumeaux Hale. AH, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Double Jeu**

Personnages : Edward et Jasper

Résumé : Edward et Jasper s'aiment. Mais il est difficile d'avouer ses sentiments quand on ne sait pas s'ils sont partagés.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 1er**

Edward et Jasper sont dans le même lycée depuis que ce dernier a emménagé à Forks avec sa sœur jumelle il y a peine deux ans. Depuis leur arrivée, les deux garçons sont devenus inséparables. Jasper sait qu'il aime les hommes mais ne le dit pas à son meilleur ami de peur qu'il prenne la fuite. Aussi parce qu'il a des sentiments pour lui qui dépassent ceux de l'amitié. Il ne le lui avouera d'ailleurs jamais.

Edward de son côté a toujours été attiré par les filles. Mais depuis un certain temps, il n'arrête pas de penser à Jasper de manière différente. Il a toujours envie de le toucher, et se surprend à penser à des choses inavouables. Il trouve son meilleur ami très beau et ressent un truc qu'il a ressenti plusieurs fois lorsque Jasper se fait draguer par des filles : DE LA JALOUSIE.

Le frère d'Edward, Emmett organisait une fête improvisée avec tous les autres potes de l'équipe de football du lycée à la Push. Presque tout le lycée était présent, en plus des jeunes de la réserve. Tout le monde s'amusait, jusque tard dans la nuit. L'alcool coulait à flot, quelques substances non autorisées aussi mais très peu, et bien sûr pour certain, du sexe. A 17 – 18 ans, difficile de s'amuser sans deux de ses trois derniers.

Ce soir-là, Jasper ne but pas une seule goutte d'alcool, alors qu'Edward se saoulait comme un ivrogne. Jasper veillait aux grains, alors qu'Edward faisait bêtises sur bêtises. Il se disputa avec trois mecs de son équipe de football, avoua au grand public que son frère Emmett avait des vues sur la sœur de Jasper, Rosalie, devant cette dernière qui n'accordait pas un seul regard au capitaine de l'équipe de foot, depuis leur arrivée en seconde, au lycée de Forks.

Il dragua et coucha avec deux filles dans la même soirée. Ils s'étaient éloignés pour leurs petites affaires et Jasper savait au fond de lui que c'était pour CA. Ça lui faisait toujours mal quand Edward couchait à droite à gauche. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Edward ne savait même pas qu'il l'aimait.

Ce que Jasper ne savait pas, c'est qu'au fond de lui, Edward était en pleine remise en question. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune attirance physique pour Jasper. Plus il essayait de se convaincre, plus il avait envie de voir Jasper à genoux devant lui à la place des deux filles qui étaient en train de le prendre en bouche à tour de rôle. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer que c'était la bouche et les mains de son ami qui lui faisaient du bien. A un moment, il en voulu à Jasper d'être celui qu'il était. Beau, gentil, avoir un beau visage, de beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux d'or soyeux et pour finir d'être si prévenant envers lui. Edward luttait mais rien n'y faisait. Il était amoureux de Jasper et l'homme macho qu'il était l'empêchait d'admettre qu'il était attiré par un garçon. N'y voyant plus rien et l'esprit un peu embrouillé, Edward s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre.

Jasper en le voyant alla à sa rencontre. Il était très inquiet.

« Edward je crois qu'on devrait rentrer ! »

Edward qui avait la tête baissée, la leva pour croiser le regard bleu de Jasper. Cette vue lui fit une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine. Il allait dire 'non' quand une des filles du lycée, Maria, une super bombe latine vint aborder son ami.

« Salut Jasper ! » dit-elle d'une voix sexy qui aurait pu faire jouir instantanément n'importe quel hétéro.

« Salut ! » lui répondit-il, d'un ton morne.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que son corps soit en contact avec le sien.

« Ça te dirait de passer la fin de la soirée avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

C'est là qu'Edward se leva, fou de jalousie.

« Bon on y va ou pas ? »

Mais il perdit l'équilibre et Jasper le rattrapa.

« Heu ! Ouais ! Ça serait avec plaisir Maria mais je dois raccompagner Edward. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Maria fit une mine déçue, mais prit la perche qu'il lui tendit.

« Ok ! Je t'appelle demain alors ? »

« Ok » dit Jasper.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir rejoindre ses copines. A ce moment-là, Edward avait envie de la massacrer.

Ils prirent la route avec le 4x4 Volvo noir d'Edward. Arrivés à mi-chemin, Edward demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Jasper fit de son mieux pour contenir son sourire. Il adorait quand Edward dormait chez lui ou vice-versa. Il avait tout son temps pour l'observer et l'admirer dans son sommeil jusqu'au lever du jour parfois. Il se shootait littéralement avec son odeur.

« Ouais, mes parents sont absents. »

« Ils ne sont jamais là de toute façon. » dit Edward avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Après avoir passé la barrière de la gigantesque demeure des Hales, Jasper mit la voiture dans le garage qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 10 voitures. Il aida Edward à descendre, puis à se rendre dans la chambre de Jasper, qui l'aida à se dévêtir. Une fois en boxer, Edward s'écroula sur le lit. Ce qui permit à Jasper d'admirer son corps d'athlète magnifiquement sculpté. Edward le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Quand Jasper vit qu'il s'était fait prendre, il détourna le regard.

Edward était perdu dans ses pensées lubriques et il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Et son cœur plus que son esprit parla et agit pour lui.

« Tu es tout le temps dans ma tête. » dit-il.

Jasper le regarda pensant avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ? »

Edward se releva et s'assit comme il put sur le lit. Il prit la main de Jasper qui était en face de lui et le fit se mettre de force à genoux devant lui avant de glisser par terre et de le rejoindre.

« Tu es tellement beau. » affirma-t-il en passant ses mains dans les boucles blondes de son ami.

Le cœur de Jasper commença à battre plus vite.

« T'es complètement saoul Edward. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes. »

« Tss tss tss ! » fit Edward en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de Jasper. « Je sais ce que je dis. » affirma-t-il. « Même saoul. » une chose était certaine, Edward disait toujours toute la vérité à tout le monde quand il était saoul.

Il passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Jasper. « Il n'y a pas que ton corps dans tout ça. Il y a aussi là, en moi. » Il prit la main de Jasper et la porta à son cœur.

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Serait-il possible qu'Edward l'aime plus que comme un ami. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il ne voulait pas tomber de haut.

Edward lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, embrasser Jasper. Et Edward Cullen faisait toujours ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper. Ce dernier essaya de s'extirper mais le naturel dominateur d'Edward le força à poursuivre le baiser avec une main posée sur sa nuque. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Jasper pour s'abandonner à lui. Ce baiser était dur et passionné. Ils voulaient tous les deux se montrer leurs sentiments. Et ils ont été tous les deux réceptifs. Edward rompit le baiser en premier.

Il se leva et attira Jasper avec lui sur le lit king size.

« Enlève tes vêtements ! » lui ordonna-t-il. Jasper, un peu confus s'exécuta. « Ça fait longtemps que je rêve d'avoir ton corps contre le mien. Sentir ta chaleur et ton odeur. »

En entendant cela, les mains de Jasper s'arrêtèrent. Il regarda Edward dans les yeux cherchant une trace de mensonge, mais rien.

Edward, un peu moins dans son état éthylique se rendit compte que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Je suis fou amoureux de toi Jazz. » c'est quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il se rendit compte de la véracité de ses propos.

Jasper resta statufié par cette déclaration et ne dit rien.

Edward paniqua. « Dis quelque chose putain ! Même si c'est d'aller me faire foutre. »

Jasper pensa que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et décida de profiter le plus que possible de la situation même si tout devait s'écrouler demain.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

Ce dernier sourit, heureux que ce fait soit réciproque, même si au fond de lui il le savait déjà. Jasper enleva son dernier vêtement et s'installa tout contre Edward. Ce dernier était aux anges et commença à embrasser son amoureux avec la plus grande urgence.

Ses mains se baladaient partout sur son corps.

Jazz en faisait de même. Son sexe était tendu à bloc et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : que jasper le prenne dans sa bouche. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait joui dans la bouche de deux filles différentes. Il ne voulait pas que Jasper pense qu'il était avec lui que pour le sexe. Mais ce dernier en décida autrement poussant ses caresses en bas de la ceinture.

Edward rompit le baiser une nouvelle fois. « Jazz ! » le réprimanda-t-il, « tu m'excites et si tu continues je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir. »

« Alors ne te retiens pas. » lui murmura Jasper à l'oreille.

Edward se dégagea pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es sûr ? Tes caresses me suffisent tu sais. » Il voulut rajouter pour le moment.

« Mais moi j'ai envie de toi. » ajouta Jasper. « J'ai envie de te sentir en moi. » dit-il en serrant le corps d'Edward contre lui.

L'information arriva directement à sa bite. Comment pouvait-il dire non?

« Ok ! Viens ! » Il attira Jasper jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre et ils entrèrent dans la luxueuse cabine de douche. Jasper voulut jouer les provocateurs et enleva le boxer d'Edward. Son visage se retrouva face au sexe engorgé de son nouvel amant qui demandait grâce face à ce supplice. Il prit la nuque de Jasper d'une main et doucement il lui dit : « suce-moi ! » il n'en fallut pas plus a Jasper pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il fit descendre sa langue le long de la verge bien tendu d'Edward, mordit tout doucement son gland et le mit dans sa bouche entièrement. Jasper savait s'y prendre et il le savait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Edward. Le sexe de ce dernier était beaucoup trop long et gros pour entrer au complet dans sa bouche et il fit tout son possible pour le faire quand même.

Edward se crut dans ses rêves les plus fous mais en mieux. Ses mains tenaient fermement la crinière douce et dorée de Jasper. Il ne pensait pas qu'une pipe puisse être aussi bonne.

Jasper creusa ses joues et le suça aussi fort qu'il le put. Edward voulait jouir dans sa belle bouche pour le marquer comme sien mais préféra le prévenir.

« Jasper je vais jouir ! »

Ce dernier emprisonna les fesses d'Edward dans ses mains et le retint pour qu'il ne puisse pas se retirer. Edward jouit dans sa bouche en plusieurs jets chauds. Jasper avala le tout sans en laisser une goutte. Il se releva pour faire face à Edward qui avait les yeux brillants, un air satisfait mais surpris sur le visage. Il avait la tête posée contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Jasper se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue puis son menton et enfin ses lèvres, il finit par poser ses pieds à plat pour admirer Edward en pleine réflexion. En attendant qu'il s'en remette, il embrassa ses abdos parfaits et ses tétons, ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener à l'instant présent. Il retourna Jasper le mettant dos à lui, à une vitesse qui le surprit. Il fit descendre ses mains sur le corps de son amant, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des hanches de Jazz, il le poussa contre son pénis qui avait déjà retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Jazz lui, ne pensait qu'à se faire prendre par son ami et il était plus que pressé, son désir était au comble du supportable. Il prit alors les choses en main comme l'expert qu'il était, devant un Edward inexpérimenté, de ce côté de la barrière bien sûr. Il enleva son boxer qui faisait barrière entre eux et frotta son postérieur contre la bite bien dure d'Edward. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

« Attends ! Pas ici… » Dit Edward d'une voix rauque.

Jasper se retourna face à lui, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, avec la peur qu'Edward ne veuille plus de lui.

« T'as plus envie ? » dit Jasper d'une toute petite voix.

« Putain Jazz ! » il le serra contre lui pour lui faire sentir son sexe bien dur. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne plus avoir envie. »

Jasper sourit et sa peur s'envola.

« Je veux qu'on aille dans ton lit. » Chuchota Edward à son oreille.

Sans vraiment se décoller l'un de l'autre, ils s'essuyèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre très vite.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Jasper se mit à cheval sur Edward.

Il caressait son torse avec gourmandise.

Il pouvait sentir le sexe d'Edward au creux de ses fesses et se mit à onduler du bassin pour le faire réagir.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Jasper se retrouva sur le dos et Edward entre ses cuisses.

Leurs érections se touchaient, créant une sensation grisante.

Edward suça la peau de la nuque de Jasper qui laisserait une marque bien visible.

Jasper, lui, caressait le corps parfait de son amant. Impatient, il se redressa pour attraper du lubrifiant et un préservatif dans sa commode et tendit le tout à Edward.

Ce dernier voulut demander à son amant s'il était le premier mais il se retint de peur de briser cette atmosphère si parfaite.

« T'es sûr ? » lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Jasper acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Et tout commença.

Jasper aida Edward à le préparer comme il le put. Edward entra doucement un puis deux doigts pour ne pas le brusquer. Il avait déjà expérimenté ce côté du sexe avec Bella et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Mais là, c'était différent, c'était Jasper.

Il lui redressa les jambes de chaque côté et les positionna à sa convenance. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Edward se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'embrassa avec fougue, ce qui augmenta la passion de l'instant. Il fit glisser une de ses mains entre eux et se mit à le masturber. Les yeux du blond se fermèrent sous la sensation du toucher du bel apollon. Edward arrêta sa torture et un râle de mécontentement s'échappa du côté de son amant. Il prit le préservatif et le mit sur son membre en érection. Il regarda jasper dans les yeux tout en se repositionnant au-dessus de lui. Il plaça son sexe à son entrée et poussa doucement en lui. Jasper eut un peu mal, le sexe d'Edward était plus gros que ceux de ses anciens partenaires. Il le lui fit savoir et Edward se contrôla.

Ce dernier se recula lentement pour revenir le plus doucement possible en lui, recommençant à plusieurs reprises. C'était tellement bon qu'il avait du mal à se retenir et pousser ses coups à l'extrême. Alors, quand jasper lui dit d'aller plus vite il ne se fit pas prier. Il toucha sa prostate, ce qui créa une vague intense de plaisir chez Jasper. Ils bougèrent ensemble et Edward réussit à entrer son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Essoufflé, sans arrêter ses coups de reins, il demanda à Jasper « ça va ? » tout en repoussant ses boucles blondes de son visage.

Jasper murmura un son étouffé tant le plaisir était intense. Edward prit ses jambes pour les positionner sur ses épaules et leur plaisir augmenta.

« Jasper je vais jouir ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Jasper prit sa bite entre ses mains pour se masturber et finit par jouir sur son ventre. Cela fit venir Edward tout de suite, il jouit en embrassant son amant.

Il se retira doucement de Jasper. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, serré l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la vague orgasmique qui les avait submergés. Après quelques minutes, Edward enleva le préservatif et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il revint aussitôt avec une serviette pour essuyer le torse de son amoureux, puis se plaça près de lui. Jasper ne perdit pas de temps et se colla contre Edward, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Il était tellement heureux à cet instant précis qu'il aurait sauté de joie comme une fille. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime le plus sur cette terre.

Il entendit Edward soupirer et se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux. Edward ne les détourna pas, son expression était neutre, indéchiffrable. Jasper prit peur et pensa que tout était sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Edward souleva son bras pour que leurs visages se touchent et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je ne regrette rien. » finit-il par répondre.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » insista Jasper.

« Comment va-t-on gérer ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un coup.

Jasper détourna le regard, sachant déjà ce qu'Edward avait en tête.

« On parlera de ça plus tard, rien ne presse ! Ok ? »

« Ok ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Jasper se plaça de façon à ce que sa tête soit posée sur le cœur d'Edward. Ce dernier avait le nez sur les cheveux de Jasper, et en profitait pour respirer sa bonne odeur.

Il ne voulait pas que jasper croit qu'il allait le laisser tomber.

« Toi et moi contre le monde entier Jazz ! »

Jasper sourit et laissa une larme couler contre le torse nu d'Edward.

« Toi et moi contre le monde entier ! » répéta Jasper.

Quand Jasper sentit le rythme cardiaque d'Edward se réguler, il sut qu'il dormait. Il essaya de s'extirper de ses bras qui le retenaient fermement contre lui. Quand il y arriva, il mit un boxer, rangea ses vêtements et ceux d'Edward qui trainaient sur le sol de la chambre. Il sortit de la pièce et alla à la cuisine préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud : un avec de l'édulcorant et l'autre avec du sucre de canne. Il prit les deux tasses et se dirigea vers la pergola près de la piscine. Les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf celle de la piscine qui faisait apparaître une silhouette assise sur les magnifiques canapés d'extérieur de la maison. Jasper se dirigea vers elle et tendit la tasse de chocolat avec de l'édulcorant à la blonde qui la prit avec plaisir.

« Je pensais que mon instinct m'avait trompé et que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir. » dit-elle doucement.

« Jamais ton instinct ne te trompera Rose ! » lui confirma Jasper.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils restèrent dans le silence quelques minutes. Les soirs où ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils se retrouvaient toujours à cet endroit. Cela faisait partie de leur habitude.

« Edward dort ? » demanda Rosalie à son jumeau.

« Emmett dort ? » lui demanda à son tour Jasper.

Entre Jasper et Rosalie, il y avait un lien étrange. Ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre ressentait ou était en train de vivre.

« Tu as couché avec lui. » affirma Rosalie.

« Et tu as couché avec Emmett. » dit Jasper.

Ils se retournèrent face à face et ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

« Ça s'est passé tellement vite ! » dit Rosalie.

« Quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. » dit Jasper.

« Il me l'a dit après qu'Edward l'ait dénoncé sur la plage. » poursuivit Rose.

« C'était tellement bon Rose ! »

« J'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour. »

« Il m'aime ! »

« Les frère Cullen ! Tu te rends compte ! »

Leur joie était palpable. Mais petit à petit leurs sourires s'effacèrent, et la réalité les rattrapa. La peur apparut pour une fois sur leurs magnifiques visages d'anges.

« Tu vas lui dire qui nous sommes ? » lui demanda Rose.

« Jamais ! Jamais Rose, tu m'entends ? Ils ne devront pas savoir qui nous sommes! »

_**Coucou ! **_

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Je remercie Slakware et Maru-Chan8 de m'avoir corrigée.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Jeu**

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 2

Rosalie Hale, était une fille à part, dans cette petite ville de Forks. Elle était chef des cheerleaders et avec son frère, elle faisait partie des cinq meilleurs élèves du lycée. Ce qui est, pour les adolescents de cette bourgade, incompatible. Tous les élèves se demandaient comment une fille comme elle pouvait avoir des notes pareilles. Elle était très populaire, avait tout pour elle, de la beauté à l'intelligence. Quoiqu'il en soit, Rosalie était une jeune fille parfaite dans tous les sens du terme. Ses grands beaux yeux bleus azur et ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnaient un visage d'ange. Tout comme son frère jumeau. Ils devaient peut-être leur intelligence et leur apparence à leurs parents, mais c'est l'amour fraternel qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre qui avait fait d'eux les personnes qu'ils étaient devenus.

A son arrivée à Forks, Rosalie est tombée sous le charme d'Emmett Cullen. Ce qu'elle pensait être un simple béguin s'est vite transformé en obsession. Il était le quarterback de l'équipe de football du lycée, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à l'éviter. A chaque entrainement, elle le voyait. Elle le voyait l'observer de temps en temps mais c'était comme tous les garçons de l'équipe et même du lycée qui ne se privaient pas pour mater les cheerleaders. C'était comme ça tous les jours. Elle se faisait draguer mais jamais par la bonne personne. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait physiquement et c'était là tout le problème. Rosalie voulait qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle était et pas pour son apparence, donc elle ne tentait jamais rien. Elle le trouvait gentil, drôle et très beau. Ce qu'il était réellement. Les autres filles du lycée le voyaient, elles aussi. Elle ne l'a jamais vu plus d'un mois avec la même fille. Elle était folle de jalousie. En général, il les draguait et passait juste du bon temps avec elles avant de s'en lasser. Rosalie ne voulait pas être l'une de ces filles qu'il jette après usage.

De son côté Emmett se trouvait dans le même cas que Rosalie. Il était fou amoureux d'elle mais avait peur de se prendre un râteau. En plus, il était un des frère Cullen, il avait une réputation à tenir s'il voulait garder son statut de capitaine de l'équipe. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Rosalie pense qu'il s'intéressait à elle que pour son corps de déesse. Avec tous les vautours qui lui tournaient autour, elle pourrait le classer parmi eux.

Ce jour-là, après leur victoire sur une équipe de la ville voisine, Emmett organisa une fête sur la plage. Tout le lycée était là, la plage de la Push était bondée. Bien évidemment Rosalie étais venue, avec les cheerleaders. La musique était excellente et la plupart des jeunes dansaient. Il y avait un feu plus loin, Edward était un peu dans le coltard avec tout l'alcool qu'ils s'étaient sifflé, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Paul, Jacob, Ben, Angéla et Bella. Edward racontait tout et n'importe quoi, des choses vraies pour la plupart.

Seulement, Emmett et Rosalie ne s'attendaient à ce qu'il allait dire :

« Hey, je vais vous faire délirer les gars ! » dit Edward en portant sa bouteille à sa bouche. « Emmett n'arrête pas de me parler de Rosalie je vous jure » il prit une voix un peu grave pour imiter la voix d'Emmett « Elle est trop belle et intelligente, c'est une fille faite pour moi, mais elle ne me remarque même pas. Je suis fooooooooouuuuuu amoureux d'elle.»

Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf les deux personnes concernées bien sûr.

Rosalie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle crut ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Emmett lui, vit rouge et voulut arracher la tête d'Edward sur le champ. Paul et Jasper l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne le frappe.

« T'as intérêt à t'exiler au fin fond de l'Alaska, parce que quand tu seras lucide je vais oublier que tu es mon frère. » dit-il plein de rage.

Edward qui s'était reculé lui ouvrit les bras en un geste théâtral. « Je t'ai rendu service frérot. Tu verras, tu me remercieras. »

Emmett fit un geste pour se dégager des bras de Paul et Jasper qui le retenaient pour éviter qu'il étripe son frère. Edward fit un pas en arrière, tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille et dit :

« Même pas peur. »

Emmett savait que c'était l'alcool qui le rendait comme ça et décida de laisser tomber.

« C'est bon ! Lâchez-moi maintenant ! » Dit-il.

Quand ils le lâchèrent, il se retourna pour voir la réaction de Rosalie. Mais elle n'était plus là.

« Elle est partie par-là ! » lui dit Bella en pointant son doigt vers les voitures.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut à sa suite. Il la vit au loin en train de marcher à toute vitesse.

Il courut plus vite mais elle était déjà en train de monter dans sa voiture. Quand il arriva près d'elle, il vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Rosalie ! » l'appela-t-il en frappant sur la vitre. « Ouvre-moi ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle se sentait trop vulnérable en ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Alors elle démarra et s'enfuit vers chez elle.

Emmett ne comprenait rien. Il resta là quelques secondes, avant de prendre son pickup et de la suivre. Il ne voulait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il la rattrapa assez vite sur la route, mais garda une certaine distance pour ne pas la faire accélérer et risquer l'accident.

Arrivée devant le portail de sa maison, elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans l'allée, suivit de près par Emmett. Rosalie sortit à toute vitesse de la voiture pour rentrer chez elle comme une voleuse mais elle glissa sur du verglas et tomba.

Emmett se précipita pour l'aider tout en remerciant ce verglas de l'avoir ralentie.

Il prit le bras de Rosalie de force pour la relever.

« Explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas ! » dit Emmett, la retenant de force pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller.

Rosalie essuya ses yeux de son autre main et même si c'était facile pour elle de se soustraire de la poigne d'Emmett, elle ne le fit pas.

« C'est vrai ? » lui demanda Rosalie d'une petite voix. « C'est vrai ce qu'Edward a dit ? »

Emmett hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

Pour Rosalie, en ce moment précis, plus rien ne comptait ! Et avec rage elle se mit à l'embrasser, qui la repoussa sous le choc.

Il voulait quelque chose de sérieux, et ne voulait rien d'elle si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

« Je veux un truc sérieux Rosalie, alors si tu ne ressens rien pour moi je préfère qu'on en reste là. Même si tu sais que je t'aime. » Dit-il doucement.

Rosalie sourit. Elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser encore et finit par dire : « Je t'aime aussi Emmett. Et je ne veux pas être une de ces filles avec qui tu couches et que tu jettes après. »

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et doucement Rosalie le dirigea vers sa chambre. Leur envie mutuelle l'un de l'autre contenue depuis ces deux ans se déchargea sur eux en une vague puissante impossible à stopper. Arrivant dans la chambre, Rosalie l'allongea sur le lit, vint sur lui à califourchon et se mit à l'embrasser comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois. Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Ils s'étaient comblés l'un l'autre au-delà du possible. Emmett dévora le corps de Rosalie, mémorisa chaque partie de son corps dans un silence excitant qui faisait monter la passion chez les deux amants.

Emmett dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Rosalie. Malgré la fatigue, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était trop heureuse pour arriver à trouver le sommeil et en même temps trop peur que tout ne s'envole. Elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt son frère rentrer. Elle était occupée à satisfaire son amant et n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Doucement, elle sortit des bras d'Emmett, mit un peignoir en soie et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre près de la piscine, elle ressentait la joie de son frère, et bizarrement comme si Jasper était venu le lui crier, elle sut qu'il avait fini par avoir le cœur d'Edward.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle pensait que son frère ne viendrait plus, elle le sentit arriver avec deux tasses de chocolat qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager au moment de leurs rencontres nocturnes.

Ils partagèrent leurs joies et contèrent dans un bref récit leurs soirées inoubliables.

Mais la réalité les rattrapa, et l'horrible vérité de leur situation leur apparut.

Ils avaient peur que leur bonheur si récemment acquis ne finisse par s'envoler. Leur détermination à garder cette vérité cachée était si forte à cette instant, que rien ni personne ne pourrait les faire parler.

« Il faut qu'on soit plus prudent à partir d'aujourd'hui Rose. » dit Jasper.

« Jenks dit qu'on est introuvable et qu'on peut vivre normalement mais nos recherches nous demandent beaucoup de temps et de matériaux très spécifiques. Ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à nous. » Réfléchit Rosalie a voix haute.

« On est plus seuls ! Donc on ne prend plus de risques, quitte à mettre un frein aux recherches. »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

« N'en parlons plus, tu veux bien Jazz ! » dit Rosalie la voix brisée par ses larmes retenues.

« Oh ! Rose. » Dit Jasper en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. « On est intelligents, rusés et entrainés. » il caressa ses cheveux doucement pour la calmer. « Tu ne le perdras pas, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. C'était très rare que Rosalie pleure ou qu'elle ait peur. Cella prouvait à quel point elle tenait à Emmett. Il venait de prendre la première place du cœur de Rose, comme Edward pour celui de Jasper.

Dans une ambiance moins gaie, ils finirent leurs chocolats chauds et retournèrent se coucher dans les bras de leurs amants.

Jasper se leva le premier, il était blotti dans des bras chauds. Il se rappela au fur et à mesure tous les évènements de la veille. Edward l'aimait aussi. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Il se releva pour regarder Edward dormir. Il était nu et les draps ne couvraient pas la totalité de son corps. On pouvait admirer ses parfaits abdos.

Jasper commença à prendre peur au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

Edward avait bu hier soir. Est-ce qu'il allait accepter la situation ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'Edward ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles. Il était sorti avec Bella pendant un an, et après il s'était mis à coucher à droite à gauche sans sentiments. Jasper pensa qu'il devait s'en doute être bi, ce qui était loin d'être faux.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward le trouve dans le lit avec lui nu, alors il se leva, alla prendre une douche et se brosser les dents, passa un boxer et un short avant de se placer en face du lit, appuyé contre le mur qui donne sur la salle de bain.

Il décida de laisser le choix à Edward de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé car il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il allait se contenter de ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner. Assumer son amour pour lui ou son amitié. Il ne voulait pas spécialement qu'Edward et lui marchent main dans la main dans tout Forks, mais qu'il accepte qu'ils soient ensemble même si ce n'était que dans le secret de leur intimité. Ça n'a pas été très difficile pour lui de faire son coming-out même si personne à Forks ne savait qu'il était gay. Malheureusement, il savait que pour un gars aussi populaire qu'Edward ça ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain.

Edward émergea de son sommeil tout doucement, il passa ses mains sur le côté inoccupé du lit comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Sa main attrapa un oreiller qu'il serra contre lui. Il resta un moment comme ça avant de se relever nu comme un ver et de s'étirer. Jasper le regardait. Edward n'avait toujours pas posé les yeux sur lui. Le bel Apollon se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain sans adresser un seul mot à Jasper, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. Jasper su alors à quoi s'attendre. Pour lui, Edward avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ce qui lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il l'entendit se servir des toilettes et se brosser les dents. Il sortit de la salle de bain toujours aussi nu. Pour Jasper s'en fut trop. Il devait sortir de la chambre pour relâcher toute cette rage qu'il ressentait. Mais Edward le retint par le bras.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le lit ce matin ? » lui demanda Edward.

« Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? » lui renvoya Jasper à la figure.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant qu'Edward se rapproche du visage de son amant sans l'embrasser.

« Je pensais que tu voulais faire comme si de rien n'était… » Répondit doucement Edward.

Jasper sourit, « j'ai pensé la même chose que toi. »

Edward se détacha de Jasper et marcha jusqu'à la commode de ce dernier où il prit un boxer et l'enfila. Jasper sentait la nervosité d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu préfères les hommes ? » lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Jasper voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais lui répondit quand même.

« Oui. »

Edward se retourna vers lui. « Avant ou après ton arrivée à Forks ? »

« Avant. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour me le dire. »

« Arrête ça tout de suite tu veux ! Si je te l'avais dit, on ne serait jamais devenu ami. » Hurla Jasper contre son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je te connais par cœur, tu te serais éloigné au moment même où je te l'aurai dit. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Et puis, j'étais amoureux de toi, je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

Edward le regarda dans les yeux, un peu perdu. Il avait couché avec Jasper ! Son meilleur ami. La réalité des choses lui arriva en pleine face.

Il détourna son regard, alla dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses vêtements qu'il savait que Jasper avais mis au sale.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à paniquer. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec Jasper. Il ne savait même pas s'il était réellement gay ou si c'était seulement Jasper qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Parce que oui, Jasper lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tant attiré par lui. Ça durait depuis un moment déjà. Mais il ne pensait pas que Jasper partageait ses sentiments, encore moins qu'il puisse être gay.

Jasper lui, s'assit sur son lit en attendant qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain.

Quand Edward finit de s'habiller, il prit un temps de pause devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il devait se concentrer. Que voulait-il réellement ? Il voulait Jasper mais il n'était pas prêt à le crier sur tous les toits.

Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'Edward était dans la salle de bain. Jasper commença à s'inquiéter. Mais il ne se leva pas pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien parce qu'il savait qu'Edward se trouvait dans une sorte de conflit intérieur qu'il ne voulait surtout pas interrompre.

Quand Edward se décida enfin à sortir, il se mit directement à la recherche de ses chaussures.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Euh… Oui, mes baskets, tu ne les aurais pas vues ! »

Jasper se leva pour aller récupérer ses baskets qu'il avait rangées dans un coin de la chambre.

« Tiens ! » dit-il en lui remettant ses chaussures.

« Merci. » dit Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit pour les mettre.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Lui demanda Jasper.

« Oui il faut que je me change. Mes vêtements sentent l'alcool et j'ai des trucs à faire. »

Jasper était tellement déçu à ce moment. Il voyait Edward fuir… fuir ce qui c'était passé entre eux… le fuir lui. Mais il n'allait pas fuir si facilement puisse qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de fort entre eux hier soir.

« Mais il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Je sais. Mais plus tard. Ok ? »

Jasper voulut dire 'non pas ok' de toutes ses forces, mais il acquiesça avec un hochement de tête.

Edward s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand Jasper lui barra le chemin. A ce moment, il voulut l'embrasser mais il eut peur qu'il ne fuit plus vite. Alors il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, un bref mais doux baiser. Quand il s'éloigna pour voir le visage d'Edward, ses yeux tombèrent dans les siens et sur un ton séduisant fait exprès, il lui dit « A plus tard. »

Edward fut complètement chamboulé par ce simple baiser. Car il avait senti l'odeur de Jasper et croisé ses yeux bleus. En temps normal, il faisait tout pour les éviter. Il reprit ses esprits et finit par sortir de la chambre. Quand il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans l'entrée de la maison il entendit un rire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où le bruit avait l'air de venir et vit Rosalie Hale assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine habillé d'un t-shirt gris 3 fois trop grand. En face d'elle se trouvait Emmett Cullen qui lui mordillait l'oreille, lui-même vêtu d'un simple boxer.

« Emmett ? » dit-il intrigué.

Les tourtereaux se séparèrent en sursaut pour voir Edward les dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda Edward à son frère.

Emmett se retourna vers Rosalie et lui mit un baiser sur les lèvres. « Comme tu vois je suis enfin avec l'amour de ma vie. » Rosalie sourit à ses paroles qui faisaient chavirer son cœur. Edward aussi sourit. Il était sûr que ces deux là allaient finir ensemble. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il les retrouve comme ça du jour au lendemain, à moitié nus.

« Je suis heureux pour vous. Moi je rentre, à plus tard. » dit-il sur le point de partir.

« Tu manges pas avec nous ? » cria Rosalie. Il pivota vers elle. « Tu dois avoir faim après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle en fit de même. Edward sut tout de suite qu'elle savait pour lui et Jasper. Emmett regarda Rosalie puis le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Non je dois rentrer j'ai des trucs à faire. » il n'attendit pas son reste et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il entendit Rosalie lui demander où était Jasper mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il prit les clefs de sa voiture sur la console de l'entrée avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe.

_**Je remercie Slakware et Maru-Chan8 de m'avoir corrigée sur ce chapitre.**_

_**Une review pour n'encourager.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Double Jeu

**Je remercie Lexiie, mokaee, Sydney, Mii, Amy, Drayy, Grazie, Coco-de-iles, Calimero59, 35nanou. Vous m'avez boostée avec vos reviews. Ce chapitre est pour vous. ^^**

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 3

Edward arriva chez lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était un peu en mode automatique.

La villa des Cullen était magnifique. Elle était totalement ancrée dans les bois de Forks, personne ne pouvait la trouver à moins de s'y être déjà rendu auparavant. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur les bois et la façade arrière était totalement vitrée. La maison était sur deux étages mais n'était pas aussi gigantesque que la maison des Hale. Ils avaient eux aussi une piscine chauffée. Un peu plus loin à l'arrière de la maison, une source chaude que seuls les Cullen connaissaient faisait leur bonheur. Il fallait marcher une bonne demi-heure, mais ce petit coin de paradis valait le coup. Et puis faire la balade à vélo était plutôt sympa.

Sur le chemin, Edward n'avait pensé qu'à Jasper et à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'est à cause de lui s'il se trouvait dans cette position délicate aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui avait forcé Jasper à l'embrasser.

Il entra sa voiture dans le garage et vit que celle de sa mère était garée dans l'allée. Il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il dormirait chez Jazz, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il entra dans la maison en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais sa mère et sa sœur Alice étaient dans la cuisine.

« Edward ! » l'appela sa mère Esmée.

Il se dirigea sans grande volonté vers elles, se composant un visage un peu plus serein pour qu'elles ne lui posent pas de questions. A première vue, elles étaient en train de préparer un gâteau. Mais Edward n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était monter se changer et prendre de l'aspirine parce qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Il s'approcha d'elles et déposa un baiser sur leurs joues en guise de bonjour. Alice était souriante comme toujours et Esmée avait un visage indescriptible.

« Bonjour mon fils ! » Finit par dire Esmée sans un regard pour lui.

Edward comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle attendait.

« Excuse-moi maman de ne pas t'avoir appelée hier soir pour te dire que je dormais chez Jasper ! » Dit-il piteusement.

« Il a fallu que ce soit Jasper qui m'appelle pour me dire que tu dormais chez lui ! Je n'aime pas que vous dormiez dehors sans m'en informer avant ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi et ton frère ! »

« Désolé maman ! Je ne le ferai plus ! »

« Bon, ça passe pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, vous serez punis ! Et remercie Jasper, c'est un bon garçon, sans lui tu aurais été privé de sortie à vie. »

« Oui, jasper est parfait ! » gloussa Alice.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère adorait Jasper, et Alice a toujours eu le béguin pour lui, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« Ça va mon chéri ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. » Lui demanda Esmée, inquiète par son air penseur tout à coup.

« Je vais bien maman, je suis juste un peu fatigué. » lui répondit Edward pour la rassurer.

« Dis plutôt que tu as la gueule de bois. » ajouta Alice en rigolant toute seule.

Edward lui fit les gros yeux et elle lui tira la langue. Il sortit de la cuisine avant que sa mère ne le prive réellement de sortie cette fois. Il adorait sa petite sœur Alice, elle avait seulement quatorze ans, mais elle pouvait être une vraie chieuse parfois. Il monta dans sa chambre et alla directement prendre une douche.

Une fois sous l'eau, il repensa à la veille, quand Jasper s'était agenouillé devant lui et l'avait sucé. Il avait tellement aimé ça. Rien quand y repensant, il devenait dur. Il se mit à se soulager tout en imaginant la bouche chaude de Jasper sur sa queue.

Après sa douche, il s'habilla et plongea sur son lit. Il était sur le dos et regardait le plafond.

Il se demanda qui il était réellement. S'il aimait les hommes, ou s'il était juste attiré par Jasper. Depuis qu'il était jeune il avait toujours été attiré par les filles. Bella a été sa meilleure amie depuis le primaire. Avant que Jasper ne débarque, il sortait avec elle depuis un an. Il avait vraiment été amoureux. C'est avec elle qu'il avait découvert le sexe et expérimenté un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Puis un jour, sans même lui donner une vraie explication, elle avait rompu avec lui. Lui disant qu'elle voulait uniquement qu'ils restent amis. Ça lui avait fait mal, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Il ne lui en a même pas voulu très longtemps. Deux jours après, ils se reparlaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis quelques fois, ça leur arrivait de coucher ensemble quand l'envie leur prenait.

Il aimait ça, baiser avec Bella ou avec d'autres filles. En repensant à hier soir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait aimé faire l'amour avec Jasper encore plus, il avait aimé être en lui, sentir son odeur et l'embrasser. Il pensa que pour un mec, Jasper avait la peau étonnamment douce, aussi douce que celle de Bella. Il voulait encore le toucher et lui faire l'amour comme hier soir.

Il ne voulait pas être avec Jasper que pour le sexe. Il aimait sa personnalité, son côté doux et sensible quand ils étaient tous les deux. Sa façon de voir le monde. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Et puis Jasper a toujours été attentif à son égard, à ses moindres besoins. Depuis un certain temps, il avait toujours envie de le voir, simplement pour qu'il soit près de lui.

Ce qui l'effrayait était la réaction des gens et de sa famille. Encore plus de son père. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans sa famille. Mais quand il imaginait vivre sans Jasper, ça lui faisait si mal qu'il arrêtait d'y penser.

Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, mais ne fit pas attention. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, couché sur son lit sans vraiment voir le temps passer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il savait qui c'était rien qu'à la façon dont elle avait frappé à la porte.

Bella entra dans la pièce, quand elle vit Edward elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle enleva ses chaussures et alla s'allonger près de lui sur le lit.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il avait de si particulier ce plafond ! » dit Bella. « A chaque fois que tu as un problème, tu le regardes comme s'il avait la réponse à tous tes problèmes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? » Finit-il par lui demander.

« Ce que je veux, peut attendre. Toi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu regardes ton plafond ? »

Il avait vraiment envie de se confier à elle. Rosalie était bien au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jasper et lui. Et Bella était un peu comme sa Rosalie à lui. Bella ne le jugerait jamais. C'était une trop bonne personne pour ça.

« Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. » lui avoua-t-il.

« Peu importe, parle comme tu le sens. Le principal c'est que ça sorte. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tous les deux à regarder le plafond. Bella attendait qu'Edward se sente prêt à lui parler. Edward lui, cherchait les bons mots.

« J'ai couché avec Jasper ! » Dit Edward de but en blanc.

Bella ne dit rien.

Edward tourna sa tête pour la regarder et elle fit de même. Elle n'avait pas l'air choqué, encore moins dégouté.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui raconta tout. De sa jalousie envers Maria qui draguait Jasper ouvertement jusqu'à la nuit de sexe qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, ne lui épargnant aucun détail. Il lui raconta sa fuite face à la réalité qui l'avait rattrapé et le dégoût qu'il avait envers lui-même de faire subir ça à Jasper.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Lui demanda Bella.

« Oui ! » répondit-il avec un temps de réflexion.

« Alors, tout se passera bien ! »

Bella voyait Edward se défiler et fuir son futur bonheur pour des conneries.

« J'ai baisé des meufs tout au long de ma courte vie Bella ! Je suis un mec et j'aime les chattes ! » Dit-il agacé que Bella ne soit pas plus choquée que ça.

« Tu aimes aussi les fesses ! » dit Bella sur un ton taquin.

Il se leva du lit vraiment énervé cette fois.

« De quoi as-tu peur Edward ? D'aimer les hommes ou du jugement des autres, hein ? Dis-moi ! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Bella se leva à son tour.

« Tu as peur qu'Edward la star du bahut soit traitée de lopette, de pédale ? »

« Arrête Bella ! »

« Que tu n'aies plus tout ce que tu veux en un claquement doigt, que plus personne ne te respecte ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle et la secoua.

« Putain ! Stop ! » Finit-il par lui hurler dessus.

Edward la tenait très fort par le bras et ça lui faisait mal. Elle se dégagea doucement mais sûrement de sa poigne. Elle soupira en voyant son visage complètement défait et le serra dans ses bras.

« Le plus important dans tout ça, c'est Jasper. Tu veux aller trop vite alors que tu devrais prendre ton temps avec lui. Il sait que c'est tout nouveau pour toi alors il ne te fera jamais faire ce que tu ne souhaites pas faire. »

« Je sais. » dit Edward en serrant un peu plus Bella dans ses bras.

« Il y a un nom pour les gens qui aiment les chattes et les fesses comme toi : bisexuel ! » dit Bella sur un ton comique. Ils rirent tous les deux et Edward se sentit plus léger.

« Je te serre dans mes bras là, je sens tes seins contre mon torse et je suis plus que sûr que si on reste encore comme ça je pourrai te baiser tellement j'aurai la trique. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Jazz. » Lui avoua-t-il.

« T'es raide amoureux ! » lui confirma Bella.

Edward se détacha de Bella et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient toujours été très proche tous les deux. Bella est une fille très gentille, très douce, amicale, adorable, altruiste et surtout généreuse. Elle voit toujours le bon côté des gens. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi elle l'avait quitté. Il lui parlait du fait qu'il soit attiré par un garçon et elle en parlait avec lui comme si la chose était tout à fait normale.

« Je t'aime. » Lui dit Edward.

« Moi aussi ! » lui sourit Bella.

« Alors, pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi ? » lui demanda Edward de but en blanc.

Bella devint plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se détacha d'Edward et fit mine d'admirer la forêt à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Tu as peur que Jasper fasse comme moi et rompe avec toi ? » essaya de s'esquiver Bella.

« N'essaie pas de changer de conversation. »

Bella ne voulait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle l'avait vu avant lui. Qu'il tombait amoureux de Jasper et qu'il était attiré par les hommes avant lui. Ni qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait jeté. Elle souffrait tous les jours de cette séparation.

« Pourquoi Bella ? Dis-moi ! » Le supplia presque Edward.

Bella soupira. Elle ne savait pas mentir. Edward verrait qu'elle essaierait de le baratiner avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Alors, elle essaya de la jouer fine.

« Je te promets de te donner la raison plus tard, mais ce n'est pas le moment, tu as déjà assez à réfléchir comme ça. »

Edward reconnut qu'elle avait raison, mais ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il allait lui dire qu'il voulait quand même savoir quand on frappa à la porte.

« Et les ex-tourtereaux, maman m'envoie vous dire que le repas est prêt et elle demande si Bella reste pour diner, alors abrégez vos cochonneries et descendez tout de suite. » dit Emmett.

Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si tard. Il savait que Bella allait utiliser cette perche pour se défiler. Et il n'avait pas tord. Elle courut, sans trébucher pour une fois et ouvrit la porte sur Emmett.

« C'est bon, on arrive » lui dit-elle.

Comme il le pensait, elle se défila, elle remit ses baskets et ils descendirent ensemble. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot. Arrivée en bas, elle s'excusa auprès d'Esmée et dit que Charlie l'attendait pour diner donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester.

« Bella ! » Appela Edward alors qu'elle sortait déjà.

Bella fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et partit en vitesse.

...

Lorsqu'Edward partit, Rosalie sentit tout de suite la détresse de son frère. Elle était toujours assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec Emmett entre ses jambes qui l'assaillait de baisers dans le cou. Elle devait monter pour voir comment allait Jasper.

« Emmett ! »

« Hmmm ! » dit ce dernier en lui administrant un beau suçon.

Rosalie ne put résister et l'attira à ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux avant de le repousser. Emmett desserra son étreinte à contrecœur.

« Je monte voir Jasper. Je reviens tout de suite, fais comme chez toi ! »

« Surtout ne sois pas trop longue. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Promis. » dit Rosalie après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Emmett la laissa passer. Elle monta directement dans la chambre de Jasper.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit son frère assis au sol, un oreiller dans les bras serré contre son torse, le visage enfoui dedans. Elle se plaça près de lui et lui caressa ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu veux en parler ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit non de la tête.

« Il reviendra ! » le rassura Rosalie.

Il releva sa tête de l'oreiller et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et plein d'eau. Il se jeta dans ses bras et elle le serra le plus fort possible.

« On aura plus pleuré aujourd'hui que durant toute notre vie, tu te rends compte ! » blagua Rosalie.

Ils se mirent à rire et Jasper se releva.

« Emmett est toujours là ? » lui demanda-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

« Oui, il m'attend en bas. Je lui ai dit que je montais te chercher. Viens manger avec nous en bas ! »

« Non je n'ai pas très faim ! » il regarda vers la porte pour voir si Emmett n'était pas en train de monter et rajouta d'une toute petit voix : « Je vais appeler Jenks pour l'avertir qu'on prend une pause dans les recherches. Je vais aller au labo finir ce qu'on a commencé et quand Emmett partira tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre. »

« Ok ! » dit Rosalie. « Tu penses arriver à travailler aujourd'hui ? »

Il fit un sourire amer. « J'ai été créé pour ça, non ? »

Rosalie lui lança un regard mécontent.

« Chut Jasper! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à garder le secret. » Dit Rosalie en se relevant.

Jasper se rendit compte de sa bêtise et se releva lui aussi.

« Excuses-moi ! »

« C'est bon ! Je pense que l'amour te rend con. » Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. « Je vais emmener Emmett dans ma chambre et quand j'y serais tu pourras descendre au labo. »

« Rosalie ! » elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Jasper avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité. « Il faut qu'on ait des parents beaucoup plus présent ! »

« Tu as raison ! Emmett m'a demandé au moins six fois si mes parents n'allaient pas débarquer. Je vais appeler Irina et Royce ! Leurs congés sont terminés depuis un mois déjà. Ils doivent reprendre leur boulot ! »

Rosalie alla rejoindre Emmett, laissant Jasper seul dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se changea, il mit un jean et un t-shirt bleu, qui allait très bien avec ses yeux. Il enfila à ses pieds une paire de vans bleus. Il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. C'était Rosalie et Emmett qui remontaient, il entendit Emmett dire :

« Tu penses que ton frère va me péter la gueule ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il te pète la gueule ? »

« Il trouve du jour au lendemain un mec avec sa sœur et tout, dans sa maison… » Rigola-t-il.

« T'inquiètes, je te sauverai ! »

Il les entendit rire et une porte claquer. Justement il aurait deux mots à dire à Emmett à ce propos. _Il n'a pas intérêt à jouer avec ma sœur sinon il va amèrement le regretter… qu'il soit le frère d'Edward ou pas_, pensa-t-il.

_Edward_, soupira-t-il mentalement_. J'espère qu'il prendra la bonne décision et qu'il me reviendra._

L'esprit de Jasper était englouti par Edward, il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il déciderait. Hier soir, tout était vraiment parfait. Edward lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ils avaient fait l'amour et tout avait été parfait. Il avait été doux et s'était préoccupé de son plaisir. Ils avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était la meilleure nuit de toute sa courte vie.

Il soupira. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser à Edward était encore de travailler. Il était très fort pour se concentrer sur son travail et ne penser à rien d'autre, presque comme un automate. Ses parents y avaient veillé.

Il descendit les escaliers, alla à la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Il appuya sur une des briques sur le mur en face de l'escalier et une tablette tactile apparue. C'était un scanner de reconnaissance vocale et d'empreintes.

« Veuillez vous identifier. » lui dit une voix.

« Jasper ! » répondit-il à la machine.

« Reconnaissance vocale confirmée. »

Il posa sa main sur le scanner qui s'activa.

« Reconnaissance d'empreintes confirmée. »

« Bonjour Monsieur ! » lui dit l'ordinateur à l'intelligence artificielle.

« Bonjours Pam ! » lui répondit Jasper.

Le mur coulissa pour s'ouvrir sur un gigantesque laboratoire et un bureau secret. Il entra et le mur se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il déposa son café et son téléphone portable sur le bureau et mit sa blouse.

« Les nouvelles Pam ! »

« Rien à signaler au niveau de la sécurité monsieur ! »

« Les résultats sont prêts ? »

« Les enzymes que vous avez modifié hier sont prêt ! La nouvelle électrophorèse n'a rien donné, il est le même que le précédent. »

Jasper soupira d'un air désespéré.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il.

Il mit des gants et se mit au travail.

Trois heures plus tard, il vit sur son écran de surveillance (qui contrôlait l'entrée et la majeure partie autour de la maison), Rosalie qui raccompagnait Emmett à sa voiture. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue. Il la souleva de terre pour approfondir leur bouche à bouche et elle passa ses jambes autour de son grand ours. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Rosalie se mit à rigoler.

Jasper détourna le regard et repensa à Edward. Il était jaloux du bonheur de sa sœur. Il aurait voulu qu'Edward et lui soient comme ça, juste après son réveil de ce matin, et qu'il lui chuchote des mots tendres à l'oreille et le regarde avec cet air bête qu'affichait Emmett en ce moment.

Rosalie arriva quinze minutes plus tard. Elle avait une assiette avec des parts de pizza qu'elle avait réchauffées, avec un verre de jus de fruits et posa le tout devant son frère.

« J'ai pas très faim ! »

« Ce n'est pas en mourant de faim que tu le feras venir plus vite ! » dit Rosalie en mettant sa blouse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il reviendra ? »

Elle s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier eut une terrible envie de pleurer.

« Cullen est un peu con sur les bords, mais il t'aime. Il reviendra. »

Ça fit un bien fou à Jasper. Rosalie savait trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour consoler son frère un minimum. Jasper mangea un peu et Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil à son travail. Elle fut peinée de constater que leur dernière recherche n'avait rien donnée.

« Ça a pris combien temps pour que tout se détruise ! »

« Selon Pam, environ trente minutes ! »

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Jazz on régresse. »

« Je sais ! Mais on doit quand même stopper les recherches Rose ! On n'est plus seuls là ! On… »

« Je sais ! On ne prend aucuns risques. »

« Appelle Jenks et dis-le lui. Puis tu appelleras Royce et Irina. Ils doivent être là au plus tard demain soir. » Jasper avait retrouvé rapidement tout son contrôle après sa séquence émotion. Même si une partie de son cerveau restait connectée à Edward.

Rosalie s'exécuta en délaissant le résultat des recherches pour se diriger vers le bureau. Elle appela d'abord Irina et Royce, puis Jenks qu'elle mit sur haut-parleur. Ils leurs annoncèrent leur décision et ce dernier se mit à crier et à essayer de les faire changer d'avis.

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est votre vie future qui est en jeu ? » S'emporta-t-il.

« Jenks on ne changera pas d'avis. » dit Jasper.

« On reste en contact ! » dit Rosalie en raccrochant.

Ils soupirèrent. « Une chose de faite. » dit Jasper. « Maintenant… »

Jasper montra un tube à essai à Rosalie et cette dernière le regarda avec espoir.

« J'ai besoin de sang ! » lui dit Jasper.

Rosalie alla prendre un kit et Jasper lui fit une prise de sang. Il plaça une goutte de sang sur une lamelle et ajouta une goute du liquide qu'il y avait dans le tube à essai. Jasper mit la lamelle sous le microscope prévu à cet effet et regarda la réaction.

« Rien ! » fini-t-il par conclure.

« Rien ? » fut étonnée Rosalie.

Jasper se poussa pour laisser la place à sa sœur afin qu'elle regarde par elle-même.

Effectivement, il n'y avait rien.

Démoralisés par ce nouvel échec, ils rangèrent le labo, programmèrent Pam pour qu'elle les avertisse directement s'il y avait une menace quelconque, avant de lui dire au revoir pour une durée indéterminée.

Jasper se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et Rosalie le suivit. Sa peine refit surface comme un boomerang qu'il avait oublié avoir envoyé. Il mit le cd d'Usher de l'album "Here I Stand" et écouta la piste "Moving Mountains". Il s'allongea sur son lit la tête dans l'oreiller où avait dormi Edward. Rosalie s'installa à côté de son frère, qu'elle prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Il était dix neuf heures passées et Edward n'était toujours pas là. Le cœur de Jasper se brisait au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait.

Malgré ce qu'ils étaient, tout au fond d'eux, ils restaient des ados sensibles qui se cherchaient et aux hormones en feu.

Jasper se mit à pleurer en silence dans les bras de sa sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit dans ses bras.

Vers vingt et une heures, Rosalie entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée, elle savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'Edward. Il était le seul qui ne vivait pas ici à avoir le code de la barrière de sécurité. Elle sut qu'il allait entrer sans sonner puisque c'était son habitude quand ses supposés parents étaient absents.

Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers et se diriger vers la chambre de Jasper. La porte était ouverte et il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte un moment à contempler les jumeaux Hale dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Je remercie mes Bêta Slak et Maru-Chan8.**

**Une petite review pour m'encourager ferait plaisir.**

**Eline**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un grand merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui me suivent :**_

_**Lilyh, Buffy Harkness, CoeurdeGael (il n'y a pas encore la réponse à tes questions), Jujube, Lulu, Mii, Bee, Grazie, Tiffany62, Quam, Sydney, Lexiie, Mamoure21, Calimero59.**_

_**Vos messages me font chaud au cœur.**_

Double Jeu

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 4

Edward était dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait le magnifique tableau qui se dessinait devant lui. Les jumeaux Hale étaient vraiment d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Les cheveux blonds, la peau lisse, des traits parfaits. Ils ressemblaient réellement à des dieux.

Jasper dormait mais Rosalie était éveillée. Elle le fixait, mais son regard n'était pas hostile. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère ou sur le point d'arracher la tête à Edward. Elle savait qu'il devait être perdu et devait prendre un peu de recul pour voir ce qui était évident. On ne passe pas d'hétéro à gay du jour au lendemain.

Edward s'approcha et, sans dire un mot, Rosalie se leva pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place.

« Je sors ce soir. » Chuchota-t-elle à Edward pour ne pas réveiller son frère.

« Je sais. Emmett nous en a parlé. » Répondit Edward sur la même intonation. Il avait parlé de Rosalie durant tout le repas. Sa mère avait même oublié de sermonner Emmett, qui lui aussi, avait passé la nuit dehors. Mais Edward était passé inaperçu et personne ne remarqua ou ne posa de question sur son humeur morose.

Rosalie rougit à l'idée que toute la famille Cullen savait pour elle et Emmett. Tout allait si vite entre eux.

« Je vais sans doute rentrer tard. » dit-elle en se reprenant. « Il n'a presque rien avalé de la journée. Alors essayes de le faire manger même s'il te dit le contraire. »

« Ok, tu peux compter sur moi ! » dit Edward qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux de Jasper.

« J'espère ! » lui dit seulement Rosalie.

Il ne lui répondit pas et elle sortit de la pièce. Il resta un moment à le regarder avant de prendre la place de Rosalie et de se coucher près de Jasper. Comme attiré par un aimant, celui-ci vint se serrer contre lui. Il était un peu crispé au début mais la chaleur du corps de Jasper contre le sien, lui fit un bien fou. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux, profitant de son odeur.

Jasper, depuis la seconde où il avait fermé les yeux, faisait des cauchemars où Edward l'abandonnait. Dans son cauchemar, Edward et lui étaient dans une forêt très lugubre, il faisait noir et la nuit semblait être tombée.

_« Tu as profité de moi ! Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais ! Jamais ! Tu entends ? »_ Lui disait Edward dans son rêve. _« Tu me dégoutes ! Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que toi et moi on puisse être ensemble ? »_ _Le Edward de son rêve lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les ténèbres des bois. « Edward ! » criait-il dans son rêve. « Edward ! Reviens je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » D'un coup, tout changea, une lumière qui paraissait divine apparue, et Jasper se retrouva dans une sorte de clairière avec des fleurs magnifiques un peu partout. L'odeur d'Edward y était saturée. Il sentit une main dans son dos et se retourna pour voir l'amour de sa vie lui sourire. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe côte à côte, à se regarder dans les yeux. « Toi et moi contre le monde entier ! » lui dit Edward._

Jasper émergea à cet instant. La première chose qu'il sentit fut l'odeur enivrante d'Edward, comme le vieux fantôme olfactif qui venait de le torturer. Puis il sentit qu'il enlaçait étroitement un corps qui – il en était sûr – n'était pas celui de sa Jumelle. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et reconnut tout de suite le corps d'Edward. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de son corps comme un égoïste trop heureux.

_"Il est revenu, il veut de moi."_ Pensa Jasper.

Une vague émotionnelle incontrôlée le prit et il commença à pleurer sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Edward se rendit compte à ce moment-là que son beau blond était réveillé, et qu'il pleurait. Il se redressa contre la tête de lit et ramena Jasper contre lui pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Le cœur d'Edward se serra, il n'aimait pas voir Jasper comme ça. Il ne l'avait Jamais vu pleurer avant aujourd'hui. Il lui essuya les yeux.

« Je suis là. » dit-il doucement.

Le cœur de Jasper battait à tout rompre. Il n'en put plus d'attendre et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Le baiser était chargé en émotion, l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre leur explosait en pleine figure. Après une bonne minute, Edward mit fin au baiser.

Jasper, ayant mal compris, voulut sortir de son étreinte mais Edward l'en empêcha.

« Ecoute ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Lui dit Edward.

Jasper s'assit sur ses genoux sans pour autant s'éloigner d'Edward.

« Je sais. » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Tout ça est nouveau pour moi ! » Il releva le visage de Jasper pour qu'il puisse le regarder en face. « Ça fait un moment que je te vois différemment. Que j'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi et… entre autre chose. » Avoua-t-il. Jasper eu un petit sourire. « Hier soir… »

« Je suis désolé ! » le coupa Jasper. « Tu n'étais pas toi-même et j'ai carrément abusé de toi. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait entre nous hier soir. C'était tellement fort. Tout ce dont j'avais toujours eu envie s'est réalisé. Et pendant la fête j'étais résolu à te sortir de ma tête. J'avais toujours pensé que tu étais hétéro et que tu te tapais des filles à la pelle avec ta belle gueule. »

Jasper n'en revenait pas de ce que lui avouait Edward. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était un amour à sens unique et que jamais il n'y aurait eu un truc entre eux.

« Et aussi je ne voulais pas… avoir ce genre de pensées pour toi. A y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois que je pensais à un mec comme ça. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé, je n'ai jamais cherché à aller plus loin. Avec toi, dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai pensé que tu étais un mec canon et petit à petit, plus on devenait ami et plus mes sentiments m'arrivaient en pleine figure. Ces derniers temps, je n'arrivais plus à t'imaginer en simple pote tant ces sentiments étaient forts. »

Edward était en train de tout avouer à Jasper. Et une fois lancé, c'était difficile de l'arrêter.

« Je veux qu'on soit ensemble mais… »

« Tu n'es pas prêt à l'avouer au monde entier. » Conclut Jasper. Ce n'était pas une question mais Edward finit par répondre oui.

« Je ne vais jamais te demander ça, Edward. C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux ou non l'annoncer aux autres. » Lui dit Jasper.

Edward se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait autre chose dont il avait envie de parler avec Jasper. Ce dernier le remarqua tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Finit-il par lui demander.

« Ce matin, je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti comme un voleur. »

« C'est oublié ! » le rassura Jasper.

« Je ne savais plus comment agir avec toi ! D'une part, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et ensuite parce que tu ne m'as jamais avoué que tu es gay. Et là, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être trahi. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. » lui expliqua Jasper sans élever la voix.

« C'est comme si j'avais eu quelqu'un d'autre devant moi. Tu m'as menti de ton plein gré. »

« Tu m'aurais rejeté si je te l'avais dit ! »

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ! Comme un putain d'homophobe. Y a-t-il d'autres trucs que tu ne me dis pas ? » Se fâcha Edward.

« Arrête un peu Edward ! J'avais peur ! Je tenais à ton amitié à défaut d'avoir ton amour. » Dit Jasper en se relevant. « Et puis tout le monde a des secrets ! » Jasper pensa comme ça serait terrible le jour où Edward apprendrait qui il est vraiment.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis Jasper finit par baisser les yeux.

« Pardonne-moi ! » finit par dire Edward. « Je sais que ma réaction est excessive. »

Jasper se rapprocha et s'assit sur le lit juste en face de lui.

« Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de changer ton comportement envers moi. » dit Jasper pour revenir à ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. « Sauf que maintenant si tu as envie de me prendre la main, m'embrasser ou plus encore, tu peux le faire. »

Edward sourit. « Comme maintenant ! J'ai encore envie de goûter tes lèvres, je peux ? »

Jasper rougit et Edward le remarqua dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il reprit vite ses esprits et approcha son visage de celui d'Edward pour y déposer plusieurs petits "smacks". Edward, insatisfait, lui agrippa le cou et initia un baiser plus profond. Jasper, inconfortable, se réajusta pour se mettre à califourchon sur Edward, qui lui violait littéralement la bouche. Il dominait le baiser comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il lui permettait de respirer. Sans surprise, Jasper sentit contre sa cuisse le membre totalement éveillé d'Edward. Lui, n'était pas en reste, il bandait aussi. Edward commença à embrasser le cou de Jasper et allait lui administrer un suçon quand le téléphone de Jasper se mit à sonner. Jasper fit un geste pour le prendre mais Edward l'en empêcha en bloquant sa main.

« Ne réponds pas ! » lui dit-il.

« Je peux pas ! Ça pourrait être mes parents. » Mentit Jasper.

Edward soupira et tendit le bras pour prendre le téléphone portable. Il regarda l'appel entrant.

Maria.

Il fronça les sourcils et donna le téléphone portable à Jasper. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais il le fit quand même.

« Allo ! »

« Salut Jasper ! » répondit Maria d'une voix sexy.

« Salut ! »

« Je sais qu'il est tard mais comme tu ne m'as pas appelée, je me suis dit… »

« Oui je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire aujourd'hui. » lui répondit Jasper. Edward le regardait, ce qui le déconcentrait beaucoup. Ce dernier était très Jaloux. Il ne savait pas si Jasper était totalement gay ou s'il aimait les filles aussi.

« Ok ! Alors je me disais que on pourrait se voir ce soir et aller prendre un verre chez Jo's ! »

Il fit une grimace. Maria lui tournait autour depuis un moment et il n'a jamais freiné ses ardeurs. L'encourageant même. C'était une fille plutôt cool, libérée mais cool. Elle était dans l'équipe des cheerleaders du lycée avec Rose.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Maria, mais je suis en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un en ce moment et j'aimerais vraiment que ça fonctionne. »

« Oh ! Je comprends, je pensais que tu étais célib. Ce sera pour une autre fois peut-être. » Dit-elle tristement.

« Oui ! Peut-être. Bye ! »

« Bye ! » Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Edward n'avait pas détourné les yeux de Jasper pendant qu'il discutait avec Maria. Plusieurs questions lui passait par la tête mais il n'avait pas envie de les poser maintenant, ils avaient le temps désormais.

Mais il demanda quand même, pour taquiner Jasper. « Alors comme ça on sort ensemble ? »

Jasper le regarda, médusé.

« Ben oui ! Enfin si tu veux ! »

« Oh ! Je pensais que c'était une sorte de relation libre et qu'on pouvait aller voir ailleurs. » Dit Edward le plus sérieusement possible.

« Quoi ! Mais… Enfin Edward… je… » Jasper en perdit ses mots.

Edward éclata de rire. « Je délire ! Si tu voyais ta tête.»

Jasper en fut soulagé et prit une mine faussement fâchée. Ce qui le rendait encore plus beau aux yeux d'Edward. Ce dernier caressa sa joue et l'embrassa pour dérider son petit ami.

Après quelques minutes, restés l'un contre l'autre, Edward se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Rosalie.

« Et si on descendait manger quelque chose. » Dit-il contre les lèvres de Jasper.

« Non j'ai pas faim ! Je préfère rester là tout contre toi. » Lui dit-il. « Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de ça. » lui avoua-t-il. « Tu as faim toi ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Mais tu as mangé quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Jasper comprit tout de suite.

« C'est Rosalie qui t'a dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward.

« Oui ! Et je lui ai promis de te faire manger alors… » Dit-il en repoussant Jasper sur le côté.

« Viens, avant que ta sœur ne me tue. » ajouta-il avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'il le rejoigne.

« Elle est où ? »

« Elle est sortie avec Emmett. Tu n'imagines pas le choc que j'ai eu ce matin quand je les ai vus, à moitié nus, se rouler des pelles dans ta cuisine. »

« Oui j'imagine. C'est grâce à toi s'ils sont ensemble maintenant en plus. »

« Je sais ! » dit Edward prétentieux. « J'ai toujours eu le don pour caser les gens. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! »

Ils descendirent à la cuisine.

Edward se retourna vers Jasper et lui demanda : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Jasper regarda Edward dans les yeux. « Ce que je veux manger ne se cuisine pas. » dit-il pleins de sous-entendus.

Edward eut du mal à déglutir. Et inspira et expira fortement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il découvrait chez Jasper un côté qui le mettait dans un état pas possible. Il s'autorisait aussi à le regarder avec désir. Ce qu'il évitait de faire en temps normal. Il pouvait regarder avec envie ses lèvres charnues, ses beaux yeux bleus, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dorés, son corps fin et musclé sans excès et le plus excitant, ses superbes fesses.

Jasper se rendait compte du tout pouvoir qu'il avait sur Edward juste avec son corps, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'Edward ressentait pour lui. Ce pouvoir, il l'avait toujours eu sur les autres, tout comme Rosalie. Ils étaient réellement des êtres parfaits. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour séduire ou plaire. Ils éblouissaient carrément les gens autour d'eux.

Edward l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête. Ce dernier essaya de se reprendre.

« Bon ! » dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée. « Et si je commandais une pizza. Et qu'on se matait un bon film ? »

« D'accord ! »

Edward l'avait un peu piégé, il savait comment Jasper adorait les pizzas. Lui aussi aimait ça.

Jasper alla dans le salon pour choisir un film pendant qu'Edward commandait une pizza Royalita.

Il alla rejoindre Jasper qui était assis sur le canapé. Par habitude, il s'installa à une certaine distance de lui. Jasper, exaspéré se rapprocha de lui. Télécommande en main, il choisit un des derniers films sortis au ciné "_Immortal_".

Jasper prit le bras d'Edward et le mit sur ses épaules, s'installant bien confortablement contre lui. Edward le regarda faire sans rien dire. Trop heureux, ils restèrent comme ça sans vraiment regarder le film, profitant du fait d'être simplement l'un contre l'autre.

« Ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre d'être comme ça avec toi. » avoua Edward à un moment.

« Tu veux que je me déplace ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Non, surtout pas ! »

Quelques minutes à peine après leur échange, le livreur de pizza sonna à la porte. Edward alla payer et revint avec la dite pizza. Ils mangèrent ensemble, assis face à face sur le fauteuil. Edward n'avait pas vraiment faim mais ne pouvait résister aux pizzas. Il en mangea néanmoins une part.

Jasper, lui, en mangea au moins quatre.

_"Et il disait ne pas avoir faim."_ Pensa Edward. Quand ils furent rassasiés, Jasper alla déposer le reste de pizza dans le réfrigérateur et revint avec deux cannettes de soda. Le film fini, Jasper éteignit la télé puis se tourna vers Edward qui le regardait.

Jasper lui sourit. Le cœur d'Edward battit plus vite. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et administra au beau blond un baiser passionné. Quand Edward lâcha enfin la langue de Jasper pour qu'ils puissent reprendre tous les deux leur respiration, Jasper entraîna Edward dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, ils se changèrent pour la nuit. Pendant que Jasper s'installait dans le lit, rabattant le drap sur lui, Edward alla aux toilettes. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Il repensa à ce matin. Il se trouvait au même endroit, complètement paniqué, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il rejoignit Jasper, qui le regardait avec envie. Il s'installa dans les draps à son tour. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le côté et se regardaient l'un l'autre.

Edward, sûr de lui, posa sa main sur les hanches de jasper et l'attira vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se caressant mutuellement. Edward stoppa le baiser, et embrassa le cou de Jasper. Il y avait déjà posé un suçon hier soir. Le possessif, jaloux et l'amoureux qu'il était renforça le suçon pour qu'il y reste encore plusieurs jours et bien visible aux yeux de tous.

Jasper le retourna sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait très bien le sexe proéminant d'Edward en érection contre ses fesses.

« Je vais te sucer Edward ! C'est tout ce que tu auras ce soir. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

La queue d'Edward tressauta dans son boxer. Le regard rempli de désir qu'il envoya à Jasper, fit frissonner ce dernier. Les couvertures se retrouvèrent au pied du lit.

Jasper enleva doucement le boxer d'Edward pour libérer son sexe de sa prison de tissu. Edward le regarda faire avec une impatience palpable.

Quand il lui enleva complètement le boxer, Jasper fut brusquement tiré au-dessus d'Edward, dont la langue vint tracer le contour des lèvres de Jasper. Dans une pulsion plus que passionnée, il prit la langue d'Edward dans sa bouche et se mit à la téter comme si c'était son membre qu'il avait entre les lèvres. Son manège dura deux bonnes minutes, avant qu'Edward ne fasse des mouvements de hanches, pour sentir une quelconque friction, la plus forte possible, entre leurs deux corps.

« J'en peux plus ! » souffla-t-il les yeux fermés, après avoir enfin soustrait sa langue des supplices que lui accordait la bouche de son ange. « Suce-moi Jazz ! » finit-il par lui ordonner.

Jasper descendit avec lenteur vers le sexe d'Edward tout en caressant et embrassant son torse. Edward le regardait faire. Arrivé à son sexe, Jasper commença à le masturber, la tête d'Edward partit en arrière tant les sensations étaient fortes. Son sexe palpitait, il était raide, prêt à jouir à tout moment. Jasper passa sa langue sur la longueur, puis téta doucement son gland avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Son amant et petit ami passa une de ses mains dans ses doux cheveux pour lui donner un rythme soutenu. Edward était au bord de l'orgasme.

« Putain Jazz ! C'est…humm ! Tellement bon ! » Gémit-il, complètement enivré par l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait. « Suce plus fort ! J'y suis presque.»

Jasper s'exécuta. Lui aussi prenait un plaisir fou à prendre Edward dans sa bouche. Il aimait être celui qui le faisait trembler si fort.

Edward jouit entre les lèvres de jasper, qui avala tout son sperme. Il relâcha son corps sur le lit complètement essoufflé. Jasper se redressa et vint se mettre dans les bras de son footballeur qui le resserra contre lui, l'embrassant pour le remercier. En même temps, Jasper se masturbait pour se soulager. Edward le remarqua.

« Tu veux que je te… » Demanda-t-il indécis

« Non ! On a le temps pour ça. » Le coupa Jasper avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

« Je veux te soulager. » dit Edward déterminé.

Jasper prit la main d'Edward et la posa sur sa bite. C'était la première fois qu'Edward la touchait réellement. Même la veille au soir il ne l'avait pas beaucoup touché là en lui faisant l'amour.

« Masturbe-moi, ça suffira. »

Edward regarda sa main qui, instinctivement commençait à donner du plaisir à son ange. Il regardait sa main bouger de haut en bas et quand il l'entendit gémir, il regarda son visage, les yeux fermés sous l'intensité du plaisir.

« Ouvre les yeux Jazz ! »

Ce dernier s'exécuta et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le plaisir de Jasper en fut décuplé. C'était mieux que dans son imagination. Il s'était tant de fois satisfait lui-même en imaginant que c'était la main d'Edward qui lui faisait du bien.

Edward s'appliqua à lui donner du plaisir et il ne put résister lui donner un baiser langoureux. Jasper tremblait et quelques minutes après, il jouit sur les doigts de son amant. Pendant que Jasper reprenait son souffle, Edward alla à la salle de bain se laver les mains puis prendre un gant de toilette pour lui essuyer le ventre.

Ils s'installèrent bien confortablement l'un contre l'autre, et Edward s'endormit en une fraction de seconde. Jasper en profita pour lui caresser le corps et sentir l'odeur de sexe qu'il dégageait. Il se shootait comme un drogué.

Soudain la montre de Jasper qui était sur la table basse se mit à biper.

"Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !" pensa Jasper. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette montre biperait maintenant, Jenks leur avait dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il devait y avoir un très gros problème. Il sortit du lit et sauta dans un boxer. Le Jasper romantique et dégoulinant d'amour avait laissé la place au Jasper performant, calculateur et sur ses gardes. Il prit son portable, activa la double sécurité des fenêtres de sa chambre ainsi que l'alarme et descendit au sous-sol, d'où il ne pensait pas redescendre de si tôt.

_**Merci Slak et Maru-chan8.**_

_**Une review pour m'encourager !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont.**

**Merci à calimero59, 35nanou, mamoure21, Drayy et Grazie pour leur review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Merci à mes Bêtas Slak et Maru-chan8**.

Double Jeu

Chapitre 5

Emmett vint chercher Rosalie une heure à peine après l'arrivée d'Edward. Elle avait eu le temps de se préparer et de se faire belle pour le beau sportif.

Elle portait une jupe en jean assez courte, froncée, avec un top rose sur lequel elle avait passé une veste blanche.

Elle se chaussa d'une paire de bottines blanches, attacha sa masse de cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval et pour finir se maquilla légèrement. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle fut satisfaite. Il y avait bien de quoi, elle était très intimidante, même vêtue de vieux vêtements troués, elle serait superbe.

Quand Emmett arriva, elle était déjà dehors à l'attendre. Comme un gentleman, il lui ouvrit la porte, en lui administrant un baiser avant de la laisser monter. Emmett ne s'était pas défait de son sourire idiot depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus ce midi. Quand il monta à son tour dans la voiture, il ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Rosalie à lui et de l'embrasser encore fougueusement. Il la relâcha pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Elle le regardait avec un magnifique sourire, ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Lui demanda Rosalie.

« C'est une surprise. » Répondit-il.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises. » Lui avoua-t-elle.

Emmett n'avait pas envie de la contrarier alors il lui dit tout de même :

« C'est une bonne surprise, fais-moi confiance Rose. » Il s'approcha de son visage et lui fit une moue boudeuse.

Rosalie sourit devant son air enfantin.

« Je te fais confiance Emmett ! » Lui affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il prit la route et s'engagea sur la 101 en direction du Sud. Il n'y avait rien avant des kilomètres. Mais Rosalie ne dit rien, elle n'aimait peut-être pas les surprises mais elle n'avait peur de rien. Après cinq minutes de trajet, Emmett prit un petit chemin qui les amena sur un chantier. Rosalie fronça les sourcils et il s'en rendit compte.

« Rien ne va t'arriver Rose, tu es en sécurité avec moi. » Il lui prit la main et porta sa paume à sa bouche pour un baiser.

Rosalie sourit. Elle n'était vraiment pas inquiète pour sa sécurité mais plus pour le genre d'endroit où son amoureux l'emmenait.

Elle entendit des bruits de voitures qui accéléraient et allaient vite. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et vit des lumières au loin. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Rosalie vit des personnes dans leur voiture dont la musique était à fond. Ils se trouvaient sur un grand terrain vague qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

_**/*Flo Rida Club Can't Handel Me fear David Guetta*/**_

Emmett l'avait amenée à une course de voitures, qui devait, sans aucun doute être clandestine. Elle adorait, ce qu'il remarqua.

« Alors ? » Dit-il.

« J'y crois pas ! On est à une course de rue. » Dit Rose impressionnée. « Viens, on va tout rater. » Elle descendit de la voiture avec empressement.

Emmett qui ne s'y attendait pas, sortit à sa poursuite. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule une minute ici. C'était une course clandestine et par conséquent illégale. Donc il n'y avait pas que des gens bien dans les parages… y en avait-il au moins ? Il finit par la rattraper et lui agrippa la main. « Pars pas comme ça Rose, reste près de moi. »

Rosalie le regarda. '' _S'il savait que je ne crains absolument rien_''. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher d'Emmett comme la petite amie fragile et inoffensive qu'elle aurait dû être. Emmett passa son bras sur ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.

« Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, j'adore les courses de voitures. »

Il sourit, fier d'avoir trouvé le bon endroit pour leur premier rendez-vous.

Ils s'approchèrent de la piste, avant le départ. Il y avait deux voitures sur le point de partir.

Une jeune fille qui avait l'air d'avoir plus ou moins vingt ans, vint se placer entre les deux voitures qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Elle portait une tenue en cuir très sexy. Elle tourna la tête vers eux et quand elle reconnut Emmett elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Rosalie fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Emmett se rendit vite compte que tous les mecs sur le circuit mâtaient sa copine. Il la serrait contre lui alors qu'elle faisait face à la course et criait comme les autres à chaque départ. Certain potes d'Emmett passèrent près d'eux pour les saluer. Ils hochèrent la tête pour saluer Rosalie et donnèrent à Emmett une poignée de main. Certains haussèrent les sourcils de manière subjective à son attention pour lui signifier quelle chance il avait d'être avec une bombe.

Rosalie semblait concentrée sur la course, mais elle avait l'œil sur tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux :

Elle avait remarqué les regards des potes d'Emmett sur elle.

Une fille qui était deux voitures plus loin sur la gauche, complètement bourrée et sur le point de gerber.

Deux mecs se bousculaient et étaient sur le point de se battre.

Un couple en train de baiser dans la voiture plus bas.

Et par-dessus tout, elle avait remarqué la blonde décolorée de l'autre côté de la ligne de départ, qui, une bière à la main, la regardait avec mépris et regardait Emmett avec un air résigné sur le visage.

Rosalie en fut très contrariée. ''_Encore une emmerde_'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'exprimait pas cette émotion sur son visage. En la regardant, on ne voyait que son excitation de participer à une course de ce genre et d'être dans les bras forts et puissants d'Emmett.

La blonde, de l'autre côté du circuit profita du fait que deux bolides soient partis pour traverser. Rosalie le vit et soupira, exaspérée. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'humilier cette pauvre fille en public et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Emmett voit tout de suite, à quel point elle était accro à lui.

Elle se retourna vers Emmett, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa doucement et lui chuchota à l'oreille par-dessus le bruit des moteurs de voitures :

« Et si on allait autre part. »

Au même moment une lumière rouge apparut dans le ciel. Rosalie reconnut une fusée de détresse.

'' _Pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à lancer une fusée de détresse_ _?_ '' pensa-t-elle.

« Merde ! » Jura Emmett.

« LES FLICS ! » Cria un mec à l'allure de Bad boy. « BARREZ-VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Une agitation infernale prit la place de l'amusement et de l'ivresse. Emmett tira sa dulcinée derrière lui et la fit monter en voiture, avant de se mettre au volant et de décamper à toute vitesse. Rosalie sur le siège d'à côté était morte de rire. Emmett se tourna vers elle en gardant un œil sur la route. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rigoler autant. Il la trouvait en cet instant tellement belle et extraordinaire qu'il se demanda si cette beauté n'était pas surnaturelle.

A ce moment, il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il était proche de la réalité.

Quand ils furent assez loin et en sécurité, Emmett se retourna vers Rosalie dont le fou rire s'était atténué.

« Tu as faim ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui un peu. » Répondit-elle sur un ton léger toujours avec un petit sourire.

« Alors je t'emmène manger dans un resto. »

Rosalie secoua la tête incrédule.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est minuit passé, il n'y a aucun restaurant ouvert à cette heure-là. »

Emmett haussa les épaules. « Bin j'espère que Rosalie Hale n'a rien contre les fast-food. »

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit. « J'adore manger gras, salé et trop sucré. »

« Ok » Sourit Emmett. « Va pour le gras et le reste. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était si intense et si passionné que leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à grande vitesse. Emmett gara la voiture sur le bas-côté. A peine avait-il fini sa manœuvre que Rosalie le tira par la chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« T'es une vraie tigresse à ce que je vois ! » Lui dit-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Et t'as encore rien vu. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. La langue de Rosalie entra en contact avec celle d'Emmett. Elle la suça légèrement et il devint fou. Ses mains se baladèrent sous le top de Rosalie. Il lui caressa le ventre et monta doucement au niveau de ses seins.

Le désir de Rosalie grimpait crescendo. Surtout quand il sortit l'un de ses seins de son soutien-gorge et se mit à pincer le bout doucement, mais assez fermement pour lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir.

Sans prévenir Emmett stoppa le baiser, mit le contact et démarra la voiture sous les yeux choqués de Rosalie. Il avança jusqu'à une entrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Il entra assez profondément, là où la noirceur des arbres les cachait des regards indiscrets.

Tout se passa vite. Emmett recula son siège et attira sa belle sur lui. Il recommença à l'embrasser. Il lui enleva son t-shirt et fit basculer ses seins de leur carcan pour les sucer l'un après l'autre. La jupe de Rosalie remonta et elle ondula des hanches, cherchant une quelconque friction entre le sexe d'Emmett et le sien. Les mains de son fantasme caressèrent ses cuisses et ses fesses.

Il déchira sa culotte et elle ne protesta pas une seconde. Elle était très humide et prête. Elle se redressa pour laisser Emmett détacher son pantalon et libérer son sexe. Quand ce fut fait, Rosalie le caressa, faisant glisser ses mains sur son sexe complètement dur.

Emmett n'en pouvait plus. Il prit un préservatif dans la boîte à gants, le déroula sur sa bite palpitante avant de ramener Rosalie à lui. Il la tint par les hanches et la fit asseoir sur sa longueur. Il glissa doucement en elle, pour son plus grand bonheur. Rosalie fit des mouvements de hanches rapides, elle prenait tellement de plaisir avec Emmett, elle sentait son sexe palpiter autour de la queue du beau brun.

Emmett passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, afin de dégager son visage et la regarder dans les yeux. L'orgasme grandit en eux. Rosalie accéléra le rythme. Emmett remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup d'endurance. Car vu leur position, il trouvait qu'elle aurait déjà dû être fatiguée.

« Putain ! Rose t'es tellement douce. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je prends tellement de plaisir. »

Elle l'embrassa pour lui répondre, ne pouvant dire un mot.

Puis, au moment où l'orgasme la prit petit à petit, et qu'elle se mit à gémir et presque crier, elle sentit sa montre vibrer. Elle ralentit le mouvement sous le choc et Emmett pensa quelle commençait à fatiguer, il prit la relève en la faisant monter et descendre sur son sexe en rythme rapide. Rosalie en resta choquée. ''_C'est quoi cette merde_ '' pensa-t-elle distraite par l'orgasme qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

« Rose ! T'es avec moi ? » Demanda Emmett qui avait remarqué son air détaché.

Elle secoua la tête positivement et embrassa Emmett. Ce dernier accéléra. En à peine trois coups de reins, Rosalie partit dans l'orgasme, suivie de près par Emmett.

Elle reprit à peine son souffle qu'elle se libera du sexe d'Emmett pour retourner sur le siège passager. Elle arrangea sa jupe, puis regarda le cadrant de sa montre dont les chiffres avaient viré au rouge.

'' _Panique pas Rosalie _'' se dit-elle à elle-même. '_'Ça doit juste être un petit problème mineur_.''

Emmett reprenait son souffle et ses esprits lui aussi, se demandant pourquoi Rosalie s'était éloignée de lui aussi rapidement, sans une once de 'câlin après le sexe' pour une fois qu'il en avait réellement envie avec une fille.

« Ça va Rose ? »

« Oui je veux juste rentrer ! » Dit-elle sans joie.

« Tu ne veux pas aller manger avant ? »

« Non ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton un peu sec. « Ramène-moi juste chez moi s'il te plait. »

Emmett fut déçu par ce changement brutal. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien pu la contrarier. Il se débarrassa du préservatif, se réajusta un peu avant de reprendre la route à contre cœur.

Rosalie était toujours dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à tous les dangers possibles de les menacer elle et son frère en ce moment précis.

Emmett se fourvoyait, il se traitait de con, pensant qu'il l'avait un peu forcée à avoir ce rapport sexuel avec lui. Il pensait qu'elle lui en voulait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Hale cinq minutes après avoir quitté la forêt.

« On se voit demain. » Dit Rose avant de descendre précipitamment.

Emmett descendit à sa suite. « Je suis désolé ! » Cria-t-il.

Rosalie se retourna vers lui.

« Comment ! »

« Je sais que je suis accro au sexe et que je peux être exigeant quelque fois, mais je te jure Rose que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi juste pour ça. Je t'aime vraiment. Je suis désolé si je t'ai bousculé mais je pensais vraiment que c'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir violée. » Ses derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure.

Rosalie fut un peu déroutée qu'Emmett puisse penser ça. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna une claque. Le choc passé, Emmett la regarda dans les yeux.

« N'est pas né celui qui violera Rosalie Hale ! » Dit-elle d'une voix grave. « J'ai voulu ce qui vient de se produire et j'ai même adoré. » Dans sa vision périphérique, elle remarqua une branche bouger à la lisière des bois derrière Emmett. « On se voit demain ! »

Emmett trouvait le comportement de Rosalie très étrange mais ne dit rien.

« Alors on passera toute la journée de demain avec ma famille ? »

« D'accord ! » Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la maison.

Emmett attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour partir. Rosalie, une fois à l'intérieur regarda par la fenêtre pour voir s'il partait sans danger. Elle sentit la présence de son frère dans son dos mais ne se retourna qu'une fois Emmett au loin.

« T'en a mis du temps ! »

« On était dans une position un peu délicate si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu me raconteras ça après ! »

Son frère lui lança un calibre cinq et un silencieux. Elle vérifia le chargeur, enleva le cran de sureté, mit le silencieux pendant que Jasper lui résumait la situation.

« Ils sont deux, il y en a un devant la maison et un autre derrière. Ils ont essayé à deux reprises de pénétrer dans la maison. J'ai pris des photos de leurs visages comme j'ai pu avec les caméras de surveillance et fait une recherche internationale. On a à faire à Ken Seron et Marc Dobs. Casiers judiciaires vierges. Mais en grattant plus loin, j'ai trouvé une arrestation pour tentative de meurtre pour ce cher Seron et Dobs à un casier si long que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Ce ne sont pas des simples cambrioleurs. Devine quoi ? »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « C'est le même juge qui a épuré les deux casiers. »

Il regarda sa sœur avec un air grave. « Le Juge Jane Kan. »

Le visage de Rosalie s'assombrit. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce nom.

« Allons faire parler ses petits merdeux. »

« On a un petit problème ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour Edward, il sera en sécurité le temps qu'on gère ça, personne ne lui fera de mal. »

« C'est pas Edward. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Jenks ! »

« Et le numéro d'urgence ? »

« Rien ! »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux.

« Réglons ça, ensuite on verra. »

« Je m'occupe de celui de devant. » dit Rosalie.

Jasper sortit par une fenêtre sur le côté de la maison. Il repéra le mec, courut à grande vitesse vers lui, appuya sur sa nuque. Le bonhomme s'effondra au sol comme une masse, évanoui.

Rosalie fut plus mesquine, elle n'avait pas aimé le fait qu'on l'espionne alors qu'elle était avec l'amour de sa vie. Pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse, on venait lui arracher son moment de paix. Elle sortit par la porte de devant, descendit sur le chemin qui amenait à la grande barrière. Arrivée à l'extérieur elle resta immobile. Comme une prédatrice sur le point de chasser, elle regarda à gauche et à droite la tête immobile, n'utilisant que ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle localisa le crétin dans la lisière juste en face d'elle, elle lui fit un sourire sadique, elle pouvait entendre le cœur du mec battre à toute allure. Elle pouvait sentir sa peur. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, sans le quitter du regard.

L'homme en face d'elle comprit le danger qu'elle représentait. Il rassembla ses affaires au plus vite, mais quand il releva la tête, Rosalie avait disparu.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Il se retourna le cœur battant à cent l'heure, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Mais… comment ? » demanda l'homme.

« Alors comme ça on joue les voyeurs ? »

« Mais vous étiez… » Bégaya l'homme en se retournant pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter et celui où elle était à présent.

« Halala pauvre petite chose ! Ils ne vous ont même pas dit à quoi vous vous frottiez ! »

Rosalie s'approcha de lui en moins d'une seconde, avant de l'assommer avec le dos de son arme. L'homme s'écroula au sol.

« Tu m'as gâché ma soirée. » Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied. « Et une paire de bottines Louboutin! » Elle soupira, agacée.

Elle prit le pauvre homme par les pieds, comme s'il n'était qu'une plume et le balança sur ses épaules, le tenant d'une main. De l'autre main, elle prit le sac qu'avait rangé l'homme.

Elle retourna dans la maison par une entrée souterraine allant de la forêt au sous-sol de la maison, directement dans le labo.

« T'en a mis du temps ! Ça en devient une habitude. » L'accusa Jasper quand elle arriva.

Ce dernier était en train d'attacher l'homme qu'il avait enlevé sur une chaise.

Rosalie ne lui répondit pas, elle savait que l'énervement rendait son frère sarcastique. Elle ne fut pas aussi tendre que Jasper avec le sien, qu'elle pendit par les mains à une poutre du labo. Une position très inconfortable.

Jasper remarqua que l'homme avait du sang qui coulait sur la tempe.

« Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement ! » Dit-il en fouillant les poches des deux hommes, l'un après l'autre.

« J'ai plus de culotte et j'avais envie d'en profiter un maximum ! Il a gâché ma soirée. » Se justifia Rosalie en serrant les liens sur les mains de son prisonnier plus fort.

Jasper lui tendit un papier.

« Lui c'est Marc Dobs » Il désigna l'homme que Rosalie venait d'amener, il était brun, latino et baraqué avec des tatouages un peu partout sur le corps.

« Et l'autre Ken Seron » Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtains clairs, type caucasien un corps mince et élancé et un air négligé.

Rosalie les regarda avec mépris. Elle les détestait même s'ils ne savaient rien, ils travaillaient pour des personnes répugnantes, qui selon elle, ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Jasper lui, n'en pensait pas moins. Mais il était beaucoup moins en colère que sa sœur. Il savait comment elle avait souffert plus que lui de la situation. A croire que leur mémoire d'éléphant pouvait être une contrainte. Se rappeler de toute sa vie dans les moindres détails n'avait pour eux rien de réjouissant. Surtout avec la vie qu'il avait eue.

Jasper regarda dans le sac que Rosalie avait déposé au sol. Il y avait un portable, un portefeuille avec au moins deux milles dollars en espèce, un couteau de combat, quelques vêtements, un magnum calibre cinq et un ordinateur portable qu'il donna à Rosalie. Elle l'alluma et trouva rapidement les mots de passe. Elle brancha l'ordinateur sur leur générateur.

« Pam ! Analyse le disque dur. » Lui ordonna Rosalie.

« Tout de suite Mademoiselle ! » Répondit l'ordinateur à intelligence artificielle.

Rosalie en attendant, alla au frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau. Elle en but une gorgée. Se retourna vers les deux gaillards inconscients.

Jasper agacé, fit ce que sa sœur mourait d'envie de faire depuis qu'elle avait pris la bouteille d'eau. Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains et lança l'eau glacée au visage des deux hommes.

« On se réveille ! »

**La suite dans pas longtemps.**

**Une Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Juillet 1958

Grèce

Dans un petit village non loin d'Athènes, une jeune fille de milieu modeste, rejetée par sa famille après avoir appris sa grossesse hors mariage, trouva refuge chez son amant et père de l'enfant à naître, Alcide. Ce dernier vivait dans une immense propriété avec un très grand chalet où lui et sa famille étaient employés. Elle aussi avait pris le travail en aidant Ina, la sœur et Olga la mère d'Alcide, qui l'avaient acceptée avec un peu de difficultés.

Vers son sixième mois de grossesse, Alcide l'épousa, et le maître de maison leur octroya un petit cottage sur la propriété non loin de la maison principale. A cette période, elle restait en cuisine aidant Mira la cuisinière, trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre effort physique.

Après neuf mois et cinq jours, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas accouché. Un fils du Maître de maison était médecin. Il lui conseilla de marcher et manger épicé pour accélérer le travail. Ce qu'elle fit sans arrêt mais rien n'y faisait. Le médecin lui avoua que si le bébé ne naissait pas dans les jours qui suivaient, sa vie et celle de son bébé étaient en grand danger. Aux yeux du médecin, le plus étrange était la bonne santé de la mère. Malgré son gros ventre, elle ne semblait pas souffrir de contraction ou de maux de ventre.

Neuf mois et vingt et un jours : le médecin restait incrédule sur le fait qu'une femme puisse tenir en elle un fœtus autant de temps. Intrigué, il décida de suivre cette grossesse de près. Il installa alors Alcide et sa femme dans une chambre de la résidence principale. Vérifiant toutes les deux heures la bonne santé du nourrisson et de la mère qui se portait comme un charme. La seule chose qu'il ait observée fut le ventre de la mère qui avait encore prit du volume. Alcide et toute sa famille étaient inquiets.

Neuf mois et vingt-huit jours : la fièvre tortura la mère toute la nuit. Vers les deux heures du matin, Alcide inquiet, alla frapper à la porte du médecin. Ce dernier se précipita au chevet de sa patiente. Elle semblait réveillée mais inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Sans explications, elle se mit à hurler et à pousser. Le médecin donna des ordres à Alcide pour qu'il lui amène ce dont il avait besoin pour faire naitre l'enfant. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le médecin qui s'était placé de façon à récupérer le bébé, vit la tête de ce dernier sortir. Il aida la mère en l'encourageant à continuer et à pousser plus fort, sans savoir si elle l'entendait ou non. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit garçon naissait. Le médecin le prit, coupa le cordon et l'approcha de sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Les cris du nourrisson prouvaient sa bonne santé et sa vitalité. Le médecin lui demanda comment ils allaient l'appeler. « Julius » répondit-elle en un murmure. Alcide regardait cette image idyllique qu'était son fils dans les bras de la femme qu'il aime.

Alors qu'elle avait son fils dans les bras, elle sentit peu à peu la vie lui échapper. Epuisée par cette grossesse et cet accouchement, elle avait lutté jusqu'au bout pour que son fils naisse. « Maman t'aime Julius. Maman t'aime très fort. » Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Dans la nuit du 6 au 7 avril 1959, Julius Whitlock naquit à deux heures vingt-sept du matin. Une vie fut prise à deux heures trente et une, Rose Hales, épouse Whitlock décéda. Malheureusement deux vies fut brisées.

oOo

Mai 2012

Forks

_Rosalie en attendant, alla au frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau. Elle en but une gorgée et se retourna vers les deux gaillards inconscients._

_Jasper agacé, fit ce que sa sœur mourait d'envie de faire depuis qu'elle avait pris la bouteille d'eau. Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains et lança l'eau glacée aux visages des deux hommes._

_« On se réveille ! »_

Les deux hommes se levèrent en sursaut au contact glacé de l'eau. Ils se rendirent compte de leur situation, ligotés, en mauvaise position et en face de deux êtres pourris par la loterie génétique.

Les jumeaux les regardèrent avec un regard glacial et haineux. Ils paraissaient dangereux et résignés, trop calmes pour espérer une quelconque chance de survie.

Ils avaient accepté ce travail à l'argent facile sans savoir exactement dans quoi ils s'étaient lancés. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix.

Pour donner le ton, Rosalie s'approcha de celui qui se dénommait Ken et d'une simple pression de la main, lui brisa le bras droit. L'homme se mit à hurler sur le coup de la surprise et de la douleur qui l'assaillaient.

« Je vais être direct. » Leur dit jasper d'une voix calme et assurée, mais plutôt menaçante. « Vous allez mourir. Mais vous avez le choix entre mourir sans la moindre douleur… »

« Ou mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. » le coupa Rosalie.

Les deux hommes avaient la peur au ventre. Quel sort les jumeaux leur réservaient-ils ?

« Alors vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes et qui vous envoie. »

Marc Dobs avait très peur. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir et encore moins d'être torturé. Alors avec une lâcheté sans nom, il se mit à parler.

« On a été engagé par des gens pour chercher des jumeaux spéciaux. »

« Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda jasper.

Marc avait une respiration bruyante et mal assurée, son cœur battait vite et tous les pores de sa peau suintaient la peur. La façon dont il était attaché à une poutre, les bras en l'air, presque suspendu dans le vide, ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Ken lui, était absorbé par la douleur de son bras cassé. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci avait été broyé, brisé en menus morceaux. Marc remarqua que Rosalie avait cassé le bras de son ami avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il était fait de beurre.

Il ne savait plus de qui avoir peur, des blonds en face de lui ou des gens qui l'avait employé.

Rosalie vit qu'il hésitait à parler, alors elle s'approcha de son complice, qui revenait à la réalité, pour lui faire subir d'autres sévisses. Marc le comprit.

« Attendez ! » supplia Marc. « Je vais tout vous dire. On ne connait pas le nom des personnes qui nous ont engagés. Du jour au lendemain, on a été libéré de prison et à la sortie des mecs louches nous attendaient dehors. Ils nous ont forcé à monter avec eux et nous ont amenés dans une sorte d'ancienne usine désaffectée. Mais le sous-sol était entièrement aménagé, le genre de truc qu'on voit que dans les films. »

« Elle se trouve où cette usine. » demanda la blonde.

« Dans l'Arizona vers le sud, à la sortie de l'état, vers le Mexique. »

« Que s'est-il passé après ? »

« Ils nous ont emmené dans un bureau où nous attendaient trois personnes. Une femme blonde à la peau très claire, petite et menue et deux hommes bruns. »

« Ferme ta gueule Dobs ! » ordonna Ken Seron. « On a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. C'est eux, ne leur dit rien. » Dit-il en regardant Rosalie et Jasper d'un air haineux.

Jasper s'approcha de lui et le frappa au visage avec une telle force qu'il tanga sur sa chaise.

« Que cherchiez-vous précisément? » dit-il en tenant Ken par sa chemise.

« On y croyait vraiment pas au début. » dit Ken avec un sourire sarcastique, son sang souillant son visage. « Ces grosses merdes de génies scientifiques qui nous ont fait croire au meilleur et qui après, sont les principaux terroristes de cette planète. (Rire sadique) Tout le monde pense que leurs progénitures sont mortes ou n'ont jamais existées puisque personne ne les a jamais vues. Mais la nation devrait voir l'horreur que je vois aujourd'hui.»

« QUE CHERCHIEZ-VOUS ? » Hurla jasper serrant plus sa chemise et rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Les jumeaux monstres ! »

oOo

Edward émergea de son sommeil pour une fois avant Jasper, qui dormait tout contre lui. Son cœur bâtit plus vite quand il se rappela de la situation. Jasper et lui. Son meilleur ami était devenu son petit ami en moins de deux jours. Il lui caressa le dos doucement, profitant de la douceur de sa peau chaude. En le regardant, il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec un mec comme lui. « Mec ! » pensa Edward en secouant la tête. Il sortait avec un garçon. Ils avaenit fait l'amour et en plus il avait adoré ça.

Il se demanda comment réagirait ses parents, Alice et Emmett en l'apprenant. Et au lycée ? Une chose est sûre, il était hors de question qu'il s'affiche en public. Il savait comment les gens pouvaient être méchants et idiots. Ça pouvait paraitre égoïste mais il tenait à sa réputation. Il était respecté et craint. Emmett et lui étaient les plus populaires du lycée. Avouer qu'il sort avec un mec entacherait la réputation de tous ceux qui l'entourent, ou pire ils pourraient lui tourner le dos.

Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées, Jasper émergeait à son tour. Il avait ses bras autour d'Edward et alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il le serra dans ses bras et un sourire d'ange prit place sur son visage comme si rien n'était venu troubler son sommeil de la nuit dernière.

Edward le regarda s'étirer comme un petit félin.

« Salut ! » dit Jasper sans pour autant lever les yeux vers Edward. « Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Edward se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue. « J'ai très bien dormi ! » répondit-il. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et un frisson les parcourut. Jasper caressa le torse d'Edward, il était excité et avait une belle érection dans son boxer. Alors qu'Edward l'embrassait dans le cou, Jasper fit descendre sa main de son torse à son entrejambe où il trouva une érection égale à la sienne. Ils n'avaient jamais dormi dans le même lit sauf ces deux derniers jours. Jasper était heureux de se réveiller à côté d'Edward et de profiter au maximum d'un moment lubrique.

Edward gémit quand il caressa son sexe bien dur.

« Je reviens ! » dit Edward en se levant pour faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents et se lava le visage avant de retourner dans le lit. Jasper fit de même quand il revint.

Quand ils furent enfin dans le lit tous les deux, ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent doucement. Jasper se sépara de lui et fit descendre son boxer pour libérer son érection. Edward le regarda faire, puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, dans un baiser langoureux où leurs langues cherchaient à se dominer.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça. » murmura jasper.

« Que tu rêves de quoi ? » lui demanda Edward en le regardant dans les yeux remplis désir.

« Que tu me touches avec envie comme si j'étais la seule personne à pouvoir te combler. »

« Depuis quand ressens-tu ça pour moi ? »

Jasper baissa les yeux et rougit.

« J'ai été sous ton charme dès le début, mais quelques jours plus tard quand j'ai appris à te connaitre, j'ai complétement été raide dingue de toi. »

Edward le regarda totalement surpris de ce que lui avouait Jasper.

« Ça fait deux ans que tu ressens ça pour moi ? »

Jasper acquiesça, les yeux embrumés par les émotions qui l'assaillaient par vagues.

« On est ensemble maintenant. » Dit Edward en embrassant la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Jasper. « Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. » Lui avoua-t-il.

Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Jasper pleurer et se promit de tout faire pour le préserver et le protéger. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour passer à côté et ne pas avoir remarqué la sensibilité de Jasper. Dans ses bras, il paraissait si fragile.

« Je ne pleure pas si souvent. » voulut se justifier jasper. « J'ai du mal à imaginer, c'est tout ! »

« Imaginer quoi ? » demanda Edward avec tendresse. « Ça se passe ici et tout de suite ! » ajouta-t-il en le retournant sur le dos, s'installant entre ses jambes.

Jasper sourit à sa fougue et l'embrassa en suçant ses lèvres douces. Edward rompit le baiser et suça ses tétons. Ses mains descendirent sur les abdos de Jasper, il agrippa son boxer et le fit descendre sur ses cuisses puis doucement, il se mit à le masturber.

« Je te promets de rattraper toute cette attente mon cœur. »

Jasper l'embrassa. « J'ai envie de toi ! »

Cette phrase provoqua une vague de désir puissante chez Edward.

Il prit un préservatif et du lubrifiant dans la commode de Jasper qu'il étala sur ses doigts. Il caressa ses fesses et étira son petit trou avec un doigt, puis deux, aussi doucement que possible. Il regardait la réaction de Jasper, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Après quelques minutes, Jasper le repoussa. Il lécha le membre de son amant, puis téta son gland avant de prendre le préservatif pour le lui mettre.

Edward était un peu dépassé et impressionné de voir à quel point Jasper était expérimenté. Il perdait un peu le contrôle. Il plaqua Jasper dos au lit puis présenta son sexe à son entrée. Doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, il le pénétra. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Edward commença un va-et-vient assez doux mais puissant, tout en embrassant son ange.

Jasper était au paradis. Le sexe d'Edward l'écartelait au maximum, réussissant à le remplir jusqu'à la garde, touchant sa prostate sans arrêt avec l'impossibilité de retenir sa jouissance trop longtemps. Il gémissait d'une façon si sensuelle que cela décuplait le plaisir d'Edward. Ses mouvements de hanches devinrent plus sauvages, limite bestiaux, mais il n'oubliait pas de caresser son homme déjà en transe.

« Tu aimes… quand… j'y vais… aussi fort. » Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de coups de reins.

« J'aime… » Confirma-t-il en murmurant doucement à l'oreille d'Edward.

« Hmmmm ! C'est trop bon putain ! »

Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une danse sexuelle dont ils avaient à peine conscience. Les muscles d'Edward se contractaient à leur maximum dans l'approche de sa jouissance. Il dominait le corps de Jasper de façon sublime, sans oublier l'importance du plaisir de ce dernier.

« Je ne peux plus tenir Bébé. » gémit Edward. « Viens avec moi. »

Sans demander son reste, Jasper jouit sur son ventre suivi de près d'Edward. Ce dernier relâcha son corps sur Jasper en évitant de l'écraser. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

Edward se retira précautionneusement de Jasper pour s'allonger sur le dos. Le blond ressentit un vide en lui, il venait de se rendre compte que la présence de son meilleur ami et maintenant amant lui était devenue indispensable.

oOo

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Rosalie était en bas. Agata, leur gouvernante était revenue aujourd'hui de son congé. C'était une femme dans la cinquantaine, afro-américaine avec un caractère de feu. C'est elle qui s'occupait de toute la maison et de la gestion des employés (le jardinier, la femme de chambre, l'entretien de la piscine etc.…) elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner et l'avait servi à Rosalie sur la pergola près de la piscine. Elle avait devant elle une assiette de pains perdus et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Quand Rosalie vit son frère et Edward arriver main dans la main elle sourit. Ils ressemblaient, à ne pas en douter a des gosses ayant mangé trop de sucre. Ou plutôt deux ados ayant baisés tout récemment. Elle remarqua les suçons que son frère avait tant bien que mal essayé de dissimuler dans son cou. Jasper avait utilisé un produit pour cacher les marques, tout à fait invisible et waterproof malgré le mécontentement d'Edward.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

Edward savait que Rosalie était au courant. Il aurait pensé être gêné en tenant la main de Jasper en sa présence. Mais rien, il avait juste l'impression de vivre une histoire d'amour normale avec quelqu'un. Heureux qu'on ne le juge pas.

Jasper lui lâcha la main pour aller embrasser sa sœur et il eut le réflexe de vouloir la rattraper. Il se retint à la dernière minute, ne voulant pas paraitre trop collant et alla saluer Rosalie à son tour.

« Agata est là ? » demanda Jasper à sa sœur en regardant son assiette.

« Oui ! Elle a préparé un petit déjeuner mortel, elle s'est surpassée. »

« Sûrement parce que les parents rentrent aujourd'hui. »

Edward et Jasper allèrent à la cuisine prendre une assiette et s'assirent pour manger avec Rosalie. Il y avait un peu de soleil en ce dimanche, on pouvait sentir l'approche de l'été et des vacances.

Ils mangèrent au début dans un silence léger, chacun dans leurs pensées. Rosalie envoyait des messages à ses copines qui lui parlaient du dernier devoir à remettre en algèbre.

« Alors bien dormi ? » Taquina-t-elle Edward.

Ce dernier vira au rouge, mais se ressaisit assez vite pour lui lancer aussi une pique.

« Et ta soirée Rose ? J'espère qu'Emmett s'est comporté en gentleman. J'espère que tu n'embrasses pas au premier rendez-vous ! Ce serait mal vu. »

Rosalie s'empourpra à son tour, sachant qu'elle avait fait bien plus qu'embrasser Emmett. « La ferme Cullen ! »

Jasper sourit aux piques que se lançaient sa sœur et son amoureux. Alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, les jumeaux perçurent des bruits de pneus dans l'allée. Trop faible à l'oreille humaine pour qu'Edward puisse entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Royce.

« Agata ! »

Agata descendit les marches du grand escalier principal donnant sur l'entrée.

« Bonjour Monsieur, Madame Hale ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Bonjour, oui, merci ! Vous pourriez dire à Henri de sortir nos bagages de la voiture s'il vous plait. » Lui demanda Irina de sa voix douce mais éraillée.

Henri était le chauffeur de la famille.

« Tout de suite Madame. »

« Agata ! » l'appela Royce alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'en aller.

« Oui Monsieur ! »

« Où sont nos enfants ! »

« Rosalie et près de la piscine et je pense que son frère l'y a rejoint avec son ami Edward pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Merci Agata ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la véranda et les trouvèrent.

« Coucou ! » dit Irina en franchissant la porte.

« Maman ! » dit Rosalie en se levant pour embrasser sa mère. Jasper se leva et donna une accolade virile à son père avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

« Alors ma princesse ! » dit Royce en prenant Rosalie dans ses bras. « Vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises pendant notre absence j'espère. »

Rosalie et Jasper se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

Après cette effusion familiale, Edward se leva pour les saluer. Aussi naturellement que possible comme si le matin même, il n'avait pas baisé leur fils dans sa chambre à coucher.

« Monsieur ! » salua Edward en lui serrant la main.

« Alors Edward comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien monsieur, merci ! »

Irina vint lui faire la bise le sourire aux lèvres. « Edward ! » dit-elle avec entrain, « Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme. Tes parents, comment vont-ils ? »

« Mieux que moi ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous.

« Alors ! Ce voyage ? » Voulut savoir Jasper.

« Ton père n'a pas arrêté de travailler. » l'accusa Irina.

« Et ta mère n'a fait que dépenser. » dit Royce en rigolant.

« Est-ce un reproche Royce ! » dit Sa femme en feignant la colère.

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie. » se rattrapa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

Royce et Irina avait les cheveux aussi blonds, les yeux aussi bleus presqu'aussi magnifiques que Jasper et Rosalie. Tout le monde leur trouvait des ressemblances frappantes entre eux. Il y a maintenant dix ans qu'on leur avait donné la charge de se faire passer pour les parents des jumeaux. Irina avait 25 ans à l'époque et Royce 29. Au départ, ils avaient reçu des formations pour être sur le terrain, mais ils étaient les seuls en qui l'agence avait réellement confiance et aussi les meilleurs. Ils avaient vécu trois ans en Inde avant de passer cinq ans en Jamaïque. Les jumeaux ont eu du mal à prendre le départ pour Forks, ils avaient quinze ans et se sentaient chez eux là-bas.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à se faire passer pour une vraie famille, qu'ils en étaient devenus une sans même s'en rendre compte. Car même quand ils étaient seuls chez eux, les jumeaux les appelaient papa et maman. Ils se comportaient comme une vraie famille, sans faux semblants, malgré le semblant de la chose. Ils s'aimaient réellement. L'accueil que les jumeaux venaient de leur faire aurait été la même sans la présence d'Edward.

Royce Hale, était, pour les habitants de Forks un homme d'affaire très important. Il avait ouvert le centre commercial et avait sauvé le seul bar de la ville. Respecté, il était l'homme le plus puissant et riche de Forks. Il était très bel homme, grand et musclé. Le fait qu'il soit marié ne dérangeait absolument pas certaines femmes de la ville. Souvent invité à des diners et des réceptions organisés par le maire ou autre, il ne passait que très rarement un mois sans sortir. Il avait ouvert des bureaux en ville, et comme tous les hommes d'affaires il partait travailler tôt et rentrait le soir pour passer du temps avec sa famille.

Irina Hale était un peu dans l'ombre de son mari, elle le suivait toujours dans ses soirées mondaines. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une femme au foyer soumise à son mari. Faisant la belle, trainant dans les boutiques et passant son temps dans les œuvres caritatives et à faire du jogging. Très respectée aussi. Mais elle se sentait un peu seule et n'avait pas vraiment d'amie à Forks, juste quelques connaissances.

Lors de leurs soi-disant déplacements pour le travail de Royce, ils laissaient les époux Hale derrière eux pour se consacrer à la mission rapide que leur donnait l'agence. Après tout ils étaient des agents de terrain entrainés et compétents. Leurs vacances de famille avec les jumeaux étaient la plupart du temps des missions aussi.

« Qu'aviez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« On allait passer la journée chez les Cullen. On a été invités. » Répondit Rosalie.

Edward et Jasper la regardèrent les sourcils froncés.

« Ok, ben moi je suis fatiguée ! » dit Irina en se vautrant dans un sofa non loin.

« Passez une bonne journée les enfants ! » Royce souleva sa femme et l'attira à l'intérieur.

« Surtout ne rentrez pas trop tard ! » leur hurla Irina de l'intérieur. « Demain il y a école. »

« OUI Maman ! » répondirent les jumeaux en cœur, morts de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en route pour la villa des Cullen. Ils avaient pris la voiture d'Edward.

A peine arrivés, Emmett sortit de la maison tout sourire, s'empressant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la voiture à sa belle, assise à l'arrière.

« Salut ! » dit-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la lâcher. Mais Rosalie remit ça.

Edward et Jasper qui étaient à leur tour descendus de la voiture, les laissèrent se bouffer la langue et entrèrent dans la villa.

A peine entrés, Alice se précipita vers eux.

« Jasper ! Ça va ? Moi je vais bien. T'as vu ta sœur et mon frère sortent ensemble. Moi j'ai toujours su qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ça se voit trop qu'ils s'aiment. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont se marier. En tout cas, s'ils se marient ils feront de très beaux bébés. Ta sœur est d'une beauté extraordinaire et mon frère n'est pas sans reste. Toi aussi tu es super beau. En parlant de bébé, j'ai commencé à dessiner des tenues pour bébé. Tu sais que je veux devenir styliste. C'est après avoir vu un documentaire sur les bébés que j'ai remarqué le mauvais goût des stylistes pour bébé. C'est pas parce qu'ils sont petits qu'on peut les habiller n'importe comment… »

Alice continua comme ça en amenant Jasper à sa suite dans le salon. Sans même un petit mot pour son frère, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué.

_Pauvre Jasper_, pensa Edward. Il secoua la tête exaspéré et se dirigea vers la cuisine à la recherche de ses parents. Il les trouva effectivement dans la cuisine. Ils étaient dos à lui, sa mère en train de remuer une sauce dans une casserole et son père collé à elle par derrière, les mains visiblement sous son t-shirt, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Sa mère souriait et poussait ses fesses contre son père. Ce qui poussa Edward à s'annoncer.

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Esmée et Carlisle sursautèrent en se retournant vers leur fils, les joues d'Esmée rouges de honte.

« C'est dégoutant, il y a des chambres pour ça. Vous imaginez si Jasper ou Rosalie étaient entrés. » Il fit une grimace de dégout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Edward ! » dit son père un sourire aux lèvres, attirant sa femme à lui. « Tu n'as plus dix ans. Et ce n'est pas toi qu'on va choquer. Souviens-toi quand tu prétextais être fatigué quand Bella dormait à la maison, pour qu'elle monte avec toi. »

« Alors qu'il n'était que huit heures. » se vengea Esmée rajoutant à l'embarras de son fils.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne faisiez que dormir. »

Edward ne trouva rien à répondre, embarrassé et sans doute un peu choqué. Ses parents victorieux, s'embrassèrent.

« Mais c'est quand même pas une raison. » Rajouta Edward en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et s'asseyant sur un tabouret près de l'ilot central.

Esmée retourna à sa sauce et Carlisle vint s'assoir près de son fils.

« Où sont les autres ? » lui demanda Carlisle.

« Bon si je résume bien : Emmett essaie de voir s'il peut avaler la langue de Rosalie sans l'arracher de son corps et Alice séquestre encore Jasper pour lui expliquer aux dernières nouvelles son plan de carrière pour devenir riche et célèbre en confectionnant des vêtements pour bébés. »

Carlisle et Esmée gloussèrent à la révélation de leur fils.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient toujours en train de se bécoter dehors. Emmett la serrait contre lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles.

Rosalie brisa le baiser à contre cœur.

« J'ai trop hâte de te présenter à mes parents. »

« Emmett j'ai déjà rencontré tes parents. »

« C'est différent ma Rose. » expliqua-t-il en caressant sa joue. « T'es ma petite amie maintenant. »

Rosalie sourit, heureuse.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison. Esmée serra Rosalie dans ses bras et Carlisle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils étaient heureux pour leur fils est ça se voyait. Par contre ils étaient un peu tristes car ils pensaient que l'histoire d'amour entre Edward et Bella durerait plus longtemps.

Esmée se lança sur le sujet. « Edward, Bella ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Elle devrait déjà être là. Je vais l'appeler pour voir ce qu'elle fait. »

Depuis toujours, Bella venait chez les Cullen le dimanche, elle avait été la meilleure amie d'Edward avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, et après la rupture on peut dire que rien n'avait changé.

Il sortit sur la terrasse pour l'appeler. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allo ! »

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que-tu fais ? Tu ne viens pas ? »

« En fait, je peux pas trop venir là. » Mentit Bella.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai des trucs à faire. »

« Quels trucs ? » Edward était très curieux de savoir quels trucs pouvait bien faire Bella un dimanche.

« Des trucs perso Edward ! » s'énerva Bella. « Bon je te laisse, à demain. »

Elle lui raccrocha au nez sans préavis. Edward était sûr d'une chose. Soit Bella lui cachait quelque chose, soit elle le fuyait. Ou les deux étaient pour lui très possible.

Quand Edward sortit sous la véranda, Emmett entraina Rosalie derrière lui, laissant ses parents seuls dans la cuisine.

Il lui fit faire une visite rapide de la maison, même si Rosalie connaissait déjà certaine pièces de la propriété. Bien sûr il finit par lui faire visiter sa chambre en dernier, la laissant passer devant lui quand il ouvrit la porte.

Rosalie examina la pièce avec un regard critique. Il y avait tout ce qu'une chambre devait contenir. La décoration était bien faite, les couleurs les plus présentes étaient le noir, le bleu marine et le gris. Tout était dans un design simple mais moderne. On voyait qu'Emmett avait essayé de faire du rangement mais l'œil avisé de Rosalie ne pouvait être dupé. Il y avait des livres en pagailles sur son bureau et une page ouverte sur son ordinateur.

« Tu étudiais ? » lui demanda Rosalie en s'approchant du bureau.

« J'ai pas trop le choix. L'examen est à la fin du mois. »

Rosalie examina la page qui était ouverte. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau.

« L'histoire pour les nuls ! » dit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Emmett alla prendre une autre chaise et la tira près du bureau.

« Le truc c'est que l'histoire et moi on est pas très potes. »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. » proposa Rosalie.

« Tu sais, c'est de l'histoire de Terminales et t'es en Première je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'aider. »

« T'en es certain ! Moi j'ai déjà vu ce programme. »

« Ha ! J'avais oublié que tu étais une tête d'ampoule. »

Rosalie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aie ! » se plaignit faussement Emmett. « Mais toi t'es une Jolie tête d'ampoule mon cœur. » Rétorqua-t-il tout mielleux.

Rosalie sourit en secouant la tête, Emmett la regardait complètement amoureux.

Rosalie le remarqua.

« Quoi ! » finit-elle par demander toujours avec son beau sourire.

Il voulait lui dire 'Je t'aime', qu'il l'aimait à en mourir mais il dit à la place :

« Rien ! Mais dis-moi ça fait quoi de sortir avec le plus beau mec du bahut. C'est vrai que c'est très rare pour une tête d'ampoule non. »

Rosalie allait lui donner une tape mais il l'esquiva en se levant de sa chaise. Elle se leva à sa poursuite.

« Ben tu sais… » Lui répondit-elle toujours en le pourchassant. « C'est pas toujours facile de sortir avec un sportif sans cervelle. » se moqua-t-elle.

Emmett arrêta de fuir et se retourna vers elle. « Alors comme ça je n'ai pas de cerveau ? » demanda-t- il tout en s'avançant vers elle doucement.

« D'un point de vue scientifique, oui tu as un cerveau. L'organe est dans ta tête. Mais d'un point de vue purement intellectuel, je ne sais pas. » Elle allait s'échapper après sa phrase mais Emmett finit par la rattraper. Il la porta et la jeta sur le lit, la chatouillant. Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, elle se débattait. Emmett se mit à califourchon sur elle pour la martyriser un peu plus. A bout de souffle, Rosalie réussit à prendre le dessus et renversa Emmett sur le dos, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui.

« Arrête maintenant ! » dit-elle victorieuse, lui tenant les mains.

Emmett était sous Rose, il souriait, mais quand il vit le haut de sa petit amie de travers son soutien gorge lui faisant de l'œil, il ne rigola plus du tout.

C'est vrai que Rose avait mis un mini short avec un top près du corps, avec un décolleté pas trop vulgaire mais présent tout de même.

Elle le vit fixer ses seins. Elle voulait un peu profiter de la situation sans pour autant aller trop loin. Un petit flirt à ce moment lui plairait bien.

Alors elle se pencha et embrassa Emmett. Elle libéra ses mains et il se mit à caresser ses hanches sous son top. Le baiser était langoureux et gourmand. Rosalie passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Emmett et se mit elle aussi à le caresser. Les hanches de Rose étaient sur le bassin d'Emmett, elle pouvait sentir son sexe en érection entre ses jambes. Elle ondula les hanches pour créer une friction entre eux, sentant le sexe d'Emmett prendre du volume au fur et à mesure qu'elle ondulait sur lui. Emmett accompagna cette friction en forçant le mouvement. Le faisant devenir plus intense. Rosalie n'avait pas arrêté d'embrasser son homme et se mit à téter ses lèvres, sa langue puis son cou.

Emmett était déjà à bloc, et il avait juste envie de la prendre. La belle blonde était elle aussi dans un état d'excitation intense.

''Adieu le flirt'' pensa-t-elle. ''Je veux du sexe''. En accord avec ses pensées, elle se mit à détacher la ceinture d'Emmett, mais il la stoppa.

Il avait toujours en mémoire ce qui s'était passé la veille et avait un peu peur que ça se reproduise. Décidant par la suite, que leur relation allait aller à un rythme normal avant qu'ils ne refassent l'amour. Ils avaient débuté trop rapidement, passant au sexe sans même apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

Il arrêta alors le mouvement de hanches de Rosalie et se redressa de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux séparés et assis sur le lit.

Rosalie était un peu déçue, son plan sexe mort dans l'œuf. Elle ne voulait pas insister mais se sentait, d'une façon, rejetée. Elle savait qu'Emmett la repoussait car hier elle l'avait abandonné, le vexant un peu sans doute. Elle aurait voulu se justifier mais comment faire sans lui mentir. Sa vie était déjà un roman de mensonges, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Ils furent un moment tous les deux mal à l'aise, mais Emmett prit les mains de Rose dans les siennes et l'embrassa dissipant ce sentiment.

« Allons en bas rejoindre les autres. »

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent au salon. Jasper et Edward jouaient à Mortal Kombat sur PlayStation 3, et Alice se concentrait sur sa tablette tactile assise près de Jasper. Esmée et Carlisle jouaient aux échecs près du grand piano à queue. Emmett alla les rejoindre et Rosalie s'assit près d'Alice qui était en train d'esquisser de belles petites tenues pour bébé. Elles discutèrent, ou plutôt Alice discuta.

Vers midi, Esmée les appela pour manger. Ils aidèrent à mettre la table. Elle avait préparé des crevettes d'eau douce en sauce avec un riz blanc et des légumes variés. En dessert, elle avait préparé sa fameuse tarte aux fraises. Jasper se proposa de débarrasser, et Edward offrit de l'aider, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Emmett entraîna Rosalie et sa sœur dans la piscine et proposa aux autres de les rejoindre après.

Carlisle et Esmée prétextèrent la fatigue et se retirèrent dans leurs chambres pour faire une sieste. Seul Edward savait, vu ce dont il avait été témoin ce matin dans la cuisine, que ses parents n'allaient pas faire une sieste très catholique.

Quand ils furent seuls dans la cuisine, Edward attira Jasper à lui et l'embrassa.

« J'ai trop envie de t'amener dans ma chambre et de prétexter une sieste comme mes parents pour te sauter dessus. » dit-il tout bas.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. » dit Jasper en le lâchant, retournant débarrasser la table. Il avait entendu quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne, pour Edward bien sûr. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose, crier haut et fort à tout le monde y compris leur famille qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais il aspirait plus au bonheur d'Edward qu'à ses propres envies.

Quand ils finirent de ranger, ils allèrent se mettre en maillot et rejoindre les autres près de la piscine.

En ce dimanche après-midi, la tension sexuelle était palpable autour de la piscine des Cullen. Emmett était plus qu'à bout à cause de la vue du bikini de Rosalie, et elle, fondait devant le beau torse d'Emmett. Edward lui, était en constante excitation depuis que Jasper était dans son champ de vision, ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Alice elle se contentait de fantasmer sur Jasper, et rêvait de leur future vie à deux. Ils s'amusèrent quand même dans l'eau jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'il fut dix-neuf heures, Emmett et Edward raccompagnèrent les jumeaux chez eux. Emmett et Rosalie purent s'embrasser et Jasper prétexta devoir donner un jeu vidéo à Edward pour qu'il rentre avec lui. Ils regardèrent bien s'il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée avant de se rouler une pelle pour se dire au revoir. Jasper récupéra un jeu vite fait dans le salon et le donna à Edward.

« Demain après les cours, on viendra chez toi. » dit Edward en portant sa main à la joue de Jazz.

« Tu as entraînement demain. » lui rappela Jasper.

Il attrapa Jasper par les reins, le retourna et colla son érection contre ses fesses. « Rien à foutre, j'ai trop envie de toi ! » il finit sa phase avec un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sortit rejoindre son frère qui avait fini par lâcher Rosalie dont les lèvres étaient rougies.

« A demain ! Je passe te chercher demain à sept heures trente. » Dit Emmett à sa dulcinée.

Rosalie acquiesça et rentra chez elle.

Sur le trajet du retour, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, tous deux pensant à leur moitié et surtout au futur qui s'offrait à eux.


End file.
